Soy tu eterno servidor
by Scrilop
Summary: En una civilización moderna, sin humanos, en la que los Pokémon conviven en armonía; ella, el último remanente de una rica familia de Delphox, y él, su leal sirviente Greninja, deberán de lidiar con más de una adversidad que les dispondrá el destino en su camino hasta la verdad. UA
1. Capítulo 1

**Soy tu eterno servidor**

Capítulo 1: Amanecer.

Por siglos existió, asentados en una fecunda y distante región que fungía de punto de inflexión para la inconmensurable violencia del oleaje marítimo, una sedicente dinastía de Delphox «malos», como inocentemente les tildaría una cría, que en su apogeo legitimaron su hegemonía como dueños de la tierra, de los comercios y de los hilos que movían a las masas, encarnando así el peor prejuicio que el vulgo podía guardar de los oligarcas. Sin ningún ápice de vergüenza o misericordia o sentido común, expusieron casi con orgullo los más apabullantes e indiscriminados niveles a los que la codicia de un Pokémon podía llegar. ¿Pero qué es de ellos hoy? Veras, esos tiempos oscuros ya no perduraban mas que como recuerdos en la indemne memoria colectiva; los Heartflare, apellido que en cada esquina polariza opiniones y cuece malos augurios, ya no gozan más de la gracia del poder que una vez tuvieron y vieron perder. Los indescifrables azares del destino pusieron fin a una bonanza que pensaron sería eternamente próspera. Tanto así, que en el presente momento resta un único miembro con vida de la familia de las llamaradas: la lozana doncella Adalia Heartflare, recatada Delphox de discreto actuar y juvenil ver, heredera de la exuberante fortuna que sus polémicos antecesores amasaron durante años, mediante maneras —para variar— igualmente polémicas. Descrita como arisca y ampliamente reservada por la prensa, pasa sus días enclaustrada en la privacidad del envejecido castillo de los Heartflare, lejos de ojos que la juzguen y bocas que calumnien.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por el ventanal del balcón, embadurnando de oro al cuarto y al mobiliario, que bien por la edad podría tomarse por muy vetusto y para tirar, pues saltaba a la vista que la madera estaba descascarada y que debían estar harto mohosos por donde no les daba la luz, pero eran piezas antiquísimas y valían su peso —y moho— en oro. La brisa de la alborada hacía sacudir las cortinas y jugaba con la dirección en que apuntaba el telescopio del barandal, que por las noches hacía deleitar con sus vistazos al cielo estrellado. Consigo, no obstante el frío, trajo el chiflón el pétalo de una flor de rosa, todavía conservándose su majestuosidad a pesar de haber sido ya desprendido del sustento de su flor. Revoloteó por el cuarto en una danza de serenos e ingrávidos movimientos por sobre la cama, los roperos y los libreros, y a lo mejor pasó a dar una ojeada a los cuantiosos ejemplares de novelas románticas que exhibían. Voló como quiso y descendió exhausto, alojándose a descansar en lo que primero en que aterrizó; una cumbre peluda y respingada que, al parecer, no era otra cosa que la nariz de una Delphox. Y no de cualquier Delphox, sino de la mismísima Adalia Heartflare. Qué horror, qué honor.

Profundamente dormida, el pétalo de una rosa no peligraba en perturbar su letargo. La soledad de su castillo y lo baldío de los terrenos boscosos que lo circundaban se materializaban en un ambiente idóneo para dejarse llevar por largas jornadas de flojera, máxime si se hacía hincapié en las poquísimas responsabilidades de las que debía hacerse cargo. Sin labores pero con arcas tan insondables que necesitaría de más tiempo en la tierra si se propusiera a gastarlas, la mayor de sus preocupaciones era cómo iba a ingeniárselas para matar el tiempo hoy. Se podría decir que su vida en sí era un lujo, pero para ella su cotidianidad distaba mucho de ser envidiada. Después de todo, ¿quién querría cargar con el estigma de ser Adalia Heartflare, la que tal vez era en la región la Pokémon más controversial de la que se pueda hablar?, entretanto, un tardío reflejo le hizo dar un estornudo estrepitoso que envió al pétalo a desandar de vuelta a fuera, dando inicio, a su vez, a una frenética seguidilla de tics en las sienes.

— _Hmmmmn_ , no, no… — murmullaba a regañadientes, todavía dormida, a buen seguro a causa de una nueva pesadilla. Lo que de entrada no sería inusual, padecer de ellas se había vuelto una costumbre desde hacía meses. Las razones seguían siéndole desconocidas, pero de lo que sí tenía certeza es que no podía seguir lidiando con esas hórridas visiones del infierno. Echarse a dormir temiendo a la posibilidad de caer en un espiral de pesadillas que escapaban a la imaginación, es algo que disuadiría a cualquiera que pretendiera tener dulces sueños y que convertía el camino a la cama en una auténtica milla de la muerte con destino al patíbulo.

—No... No, por favor, ¡no! ¡Déjame!— clamaba en sollozos, retorciendo su figura bajo las sabanas.

Sufrirlas a menudo era un calvario sin igual. En su desesperación buscó una solución consultándolo con expertos en todo tipo de maestrías, e inclusive, con terapeutas naturistas sin diplomado alguno pero con fuertes convicciones en su arte, sin hallar en sus píldoras ni en sus infusiones de yerbas un alivio a su problema. Ya daba por sentado que luchar era inútil.

—¡Gr-Gren! ¡ven, ayúdame, por favor!— gritó, a tiempo en que escurridizas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Presumiblemente debía de estar experimentando el clímax del sueño, momento en el que el horror escalaba a su punto culmine.

De repente, las gruesas puertas que conectaban con su habitación se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo la entrada de una silueta poco reconocible y azulada, que se desplazó a pies de la cama en evidencia de su agilidad y sigilo, elegancia e increíble velocidad, dificultosamente perceptible para un ojo no apto. Se detuvo en seco, revelando ser un gallardo Greninja, y sin vacilaciones se enfrascó a la caza cualquier peligro que pudiera morar por el cuarto, no dando con nadie mas que Adalia, que seguía inmersa en su mal sueño.

—No puede ser, está pasando de nuevo… — se lamentó el tipo agua al constatar lo que sucedía. No pensándoselo dos veces, se le acercó y la agarró por los hombros, procurando actuar breve y a su vez no lastimarla —¡Adalia! Ey, ¡despierta!—

—¡No! ¿¡eh!? ¿Greninja?— farfulló la chica al volver en sí, muy exaltada.

Él, por su parte, se limitó a asentir y a limpiarle las lágrimas, surcando tiernamente su rostro con sus dedos palmeados.

—¿Estás bien? Preparaba el desayuno hasta que te oí gritar. Creí que, ya sabes, pasaba algo peor—

—Eh, eh… s-sí, estoy bien… estoy bien— afirmó distante, no demostrándolo así externamente. El quiebre en su voz, su desapercibido temblor de manos y un curioso tic discordando su oreja izquierda, la delataban.

El tipo agua, no apeteciéndole abandonar a su ama tan abruptamente al dar fe de su precaria condición, resolvió en hacerle compañía un rato más y tomó asiento a una orilla de la cama —Y dime, ¿fue el sueño en que caías al vacío otra vez? ¿o el del juicio?— preguntó.

Comúnmente eran ésas las visiones que más le frecuentaban al caer la noche, según la propia Adalia, que en una que otra charla le había asegurado haber tenido el mismo sueño en más de una ocasión. Prefería pensar que así era, en lugar de creer que su ama comenzaba a desvariar.

—Ninguno de lo dos. Ahora fue uno totalmente nuevo, en que sombras incorpóreas escurrían de las paredes. Dios, no creo poder soportar esto por mucho tiempo más, siento que me volveré loca. Ya es la tercera vez en lo que va del mes— señaló, rascándose los ojos con somnolencia, en lo que reparaba de aun hallarse en pijamas y totalmente desarreglada en presencia de su leal ciervo. Percibió sus mejillas ruborizarse al instante.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, todo está en tu mente, sabes bien que yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte. En mi guardia nada podría pasar… _hmm_ , estás muy roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?— inquirió dudoso, tocando su frente y verificando su temperatura.

—N-No. Ya te dije que estoy b-bien... Sólo un poco acalorada, es todo— se excusó ella, tratando de disimular su sonrojo escondiéndolo bajo las sábanas —Este... ¿Qué hay de desayunar, Greninja? Estoy hambrienta— le informó, deseando cambiar de tema.

—Ah, claro. Pues de desayuno hoy preparé tus favoritos, panqueques con leche Mu-mu y tostadas—

—¿Con mermelada?... — preguntó, ilusionada.

—No la olvidaría— convino Greninja, sonriente.

—Bien, iré en un momento. Eres libre de retirarte, Greninja—

—Claro. No tardes mucho o se enfriarán— advirtió él, pudiendo dejarla con la seguridad de que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para reclamar el desayuno.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar a la Delphox a solas, ésta pegó un suspiro de alivio y se echó nuevamente sobre la cama, estirándose y exhalando un bostezo vago. No le hacía ninguna pizca de gracia que su querido sirviente la viera tan desaliñada. No por una cuestión de vanidad ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, los vestidos ostentosos y los quilos de maquillaje no iban con ella, pero dejarse ver tan poco atractiva ante el único macho con quien convivía le horrorizaba.

Inevitablemente, notó la a su juicio indecorosa dirección por la que iban encarrilados sus propios razonamientos, aduciendo a que por sentimientos encontrados había pensado en Greninja como un macho a quien debía impresionar con sus atributos. Enmudeció, llevó ambas manos a su busto, examinándolo minuciosamente a través del tacto.

—No son grandes... — se dijo, volviendo a enrojecerse espontáneamente.

 _No, no, no, no, ¡NO! No puedes dejar de pensar en irrealidades ni estando despierta, Adalia Heartflare..._ , pensó ella, jalándose las orejas para ocultar su rostro al rojo vivo de la vista de nadie, pues con nadie ella estaba, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de ser tragada por la tierra, a las profundidades de algún lugar en paz en el que poder dar rienda suelta a sus fantasiosos pensamientos sin sentirse mal por ello.

Se levantó de la cama con una mirada de desquicio, yendo a escudriñar en su librero. Hace mucho que las extensas horas de no hacer nada de las que era partícipe la habían conducido a explorar en más de una actividad recreativa que pudiera servirle de pasatiempo, una de muchas, siendo la astronomía. Sujeto al balcón y como prueba de ello no podía faltar estar su entrañable telescopio, con el que de vez en cuando observaba el firmamento nocturno y documentaba sus descubrimientos. Le parecía un mundo muy mágico y surrealista el que oscilaba allá fuera, en el vacío infinito. Pero sin lugar a dudas, apreciar las estrellas jamás desplazaría a su pasatiempo número uno de su puesto de honor: la lectura. Más precisamente, la que versaba sobre el género romántico. Pues leer era lo que más le apasionaba hacer. La manera en que convergían las palabras de tal forma que lograban despertar sentimientos y emociones en el lector, era para ella el arte más gratificadoramente atrapante de todos. Teniendo como autores predilectos a connotados exponentes del género, inclusive algunos más afines al erotismo, como lo eran el siempre polémico Empoleon de Sade. A tal punto llegaba su devoción por las letras, que ella misma se había animado a dedicarse a la escritura como un nuevo y renovador pasatiempo, al que por supuesto, enfocó enfáticamente al romance.

Tomó tres de sus, a su opinión, mejores obras; textos sin encuadernado e impresos a máquina de escribir, únicamente por el capricho de hacer la experiencia más glamorosa. Abrió uno y husmeó en él con premura casi desesperada, encontrando justamente lo que esperaba hallar. Exactamente ello, sin dar cabida a variaciones. Ni siquiera comprendía el porqué necesitó volver a releer su libro para dilucidar lo hecho, a sabiendas de lo que todos y cada uno de sus escritos narraban, pues no era un desconocido sino ella la artífice de los mismos. Pero suponía que era por una cuestión meramente ilustrativa, como cuando uno mismo se cerciora si tiene fiebre o no, estando consciente de estar ardiendo por dentro.

Ojeando en sus páginas inmediatamente reconoció impresa _La historia del cautivo,_ uno de sus primerísimos trabajos y el que más le avergonzaba. No por sus erratas ni sus clichés, sino más bien por el aspecto de su vida que inconscientemente plasmó en él. La obviedad era ineludible. La historia de la Blaziken que sufre de agorafobia y recibe la ayuda de un Swampert, amigo suyo desde la infancia, que la insta a dejar de lado sus miedos irracionales y a conocer el mundo, convirtiéndose así en su interés amoroso; era una simplona alegoría de ella y Greninja. El plagio con final idílico de una historia inconclusa que perfilaba a acabar en decepción.

—Soy… tan patética—

Cerró el libro, no molestándose en volver a ponerlo en su lugar, al igual que la otros dos. No necesitaba ver más. La verdad absoluta nunca dejaría de prevalecer por sobre la mentira, y mentirse a uno mismo era una lucha sin sentido e imposible de ganar. Le hecho era que se había enamorado de su sirviente, de Greninja.

Desentenderse de ello era un esfuerzo vano, empero, se negaba a asumir por completo que lo que en su pecho latía era amor, refutaba, lo que incluso en momentos llegaba aceptar como verdad. Una que tontamente creyó poder evadir por siempre, y así lo intentó, a raíz del indomable temor que le aprensaba imaginar derruida la que, en su opinión era, una sólida relación con su sirviente; llenadora, cordial, sana, una amistad tan incondicional que no concebía una mañana en la que al despertar no fuera así. Su supuesto amor era una arma de doble filo que dudaba fuera conveniente usar. Al menos no hoy, ni mañana.

 _¡POR QUÉ! ¿Porqué todo es tan complicado?_

A pesar de no saber llevarlos, ni mucho menos tratar con ellos, sus infumables dilemas en torno al amor no le eran para nada un tópico ajeno, pues desde adolescente que, la manera en que veía y tenía a Greninja, comenzó su audaz carrera a evolucionar, acoplando matices que antes le parecerían impensables. Y hoy siendo una adulta joven, sus enredos sensibleros respecto a su sentir por el tipo agua aun le eran un tema de conflicto y debate, uno que pintaba a nunca acabar, no mientras no sean asumidos sus sentimientos como irrefutables verdades y así pueda plantearse una eficaz manera de afrontarlos, porque seguir guardándoselos tampoco era una "solución", si así podía llamársele, de su agrado.

 _No sé si amar sea la palabra adecuada, digo, es una palabra muy fuerte. Sólo sé que me siento… atraída, por él, no sólo físicamente, sino atraída por todo su ser, por su sonrisa, por la manera en que me trata, en que me mira, en que me abraza,_ reflexiona absorta, hecha un manojo de inseguridades, nervios y sentimientos peleándose entre sí en total desarmonía. _Él… él es mi única compañía, aquí, en esta fortaleza de piedra sucia y grisácea que aprendí a llamar hogar. Es la única persona que tengo, que me queda, y con la quiero estar. Si eso no es amar, no sé qué será_.

—¡Adalia! ¿ya te bañaste?— oyó gritar a Greninja, presumiblemente desde la cocina y con el desayuno enfriándose.

Si sus cavilaciones hubieran sido un auto y el ritmo en que las llevaba, la carretera, el llamado de Greninja fue, sin lugar a dudas, un murallón de roca a mitad del camino, uno que al impactar la envió eyectada de regreso a tierra. Efusivo golpe y caída, que por muy metafórico que fuese, le granjeó la jaqueca de su vida. No podía dejar de sentirse rara y desorientada a un tiempo, aires que no se diseminarían hasta no oír, conciso y fugaz, otro estridente llamado de Greninja recorriendo su canal auditivo, que al llegarle, siendo más cerril e impaciente que su predecesor, y a diferencia del mismo, más oíble, la sacó en cuerpo y alma del abismo oscuro de su propio pensar.

—¡A-Ahora voy!— respondió a primera instancia de recobrado el normal control de sí y apresurándose en ir a asearse. Avergonzada, casi tropezándose con una calceta al salir y sobre todo: hambrienta.

* * *

Yacía ella frente a un largo mesón flanqueado por un sinnúmero de sillas, extendiéndose de principio a fin del salón, que como el mesón mismo, era muy amplio y desolado. Con decir que cada sonido provocado, por más ínfimo que fuera, desembocaba en un deprimente eco que se replegaba a los pasillos más recónditos. Sobre la madera, un tanto polvorienta, reposaba exactamente lo prometido por Greninja, ni una migaja menos, más uno que otro bocadillo extra. Todo perfectamente acomodado para su fácil alcance. Se notaba el esfuerzo en ello.

—¿Greninja, te falta mucho?... ¡Greninja!—

Y sus pasos palmeados no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? Pero si ya te serví el desayuno— protestó el tipo agua, asomándose por uno los pasillos que conectaban a la cocina.

—No es eso, es que… siempre desayunamos juntos— dijo Adalia, haciendo los pucheros propios de una cría.

En cierto sentido, no le parecía del todo correcto que estando así de confusa respecto a sus sentires amorosos continuara buscando (o mendigando) la atención de Greninja, quien posiblemente no la veía con esos ojos, pero aun si así fuera, tenía la certeza que restringirse el hacerlo sería muy para peor, tanto para sí como para Greninja. Quizás un poco más para sí. Greninja era el cable a tierra que la mantenía en la realidad, sin él a buen seguro habría enloquecido de soledad, y, al mismo tiempo, era la razón por la que ahora estaba perdiendo la cordura, a merced de sentimientos que le eran confusos e indescifrables, pero que giraban indudablemente en torno a él y su persona. La idea de tomar distancia, de coartar arbitrariamente la relación que tanto la llenaba por una excusa tan burda como «Es lo mejor para ambos. No quiero hacerte daño», le era intolerable.

—Ah. Lo sé, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Debo cortar el césped, limpiar los tejados, asegurar las ventanas. Las tormentas de invierno se acercan, ¿lo sabías?—

Adalia le miró, inmutable —Greninja, soy tu ama, y te ordeno, por el poder que se me fue conferido, desayunes conmigo— decretó, tratando de emular un tono autoritario, sin mucho éxito.

—¿No habrá un castigo menos cruel, mi ama?— replicó Greninja, sarcástico.

—Vamos, hablo en serio. Sólo serán unos minutitos. No quiero comer sola— confesó, esbozando una mueca de tristeza y bajando las orejas.

Greninja bufó con resignación. Simplemente no podía decirle que no cuando ponía esa cara —Está bien, tú ganas— accedió, no muy entusiasmado, en lo que tomaba asiento a un lado suyo.

—Sabía que aceptarías. ¿Quieres unos panqueques? Es que me serviste muchos— ofreció la tipo fuego, soltando una pequeña risilla nerviosa.

—Claro, por qué no, rechazarlos conociendo la buena mano del chef sería un pecado imperdonable— bromeó, e inmediatamente recibiendo un copioso plato de panqueques por parte de la Delphox.

El resto de la comida continuó con normalidad, con su cotidiana charla matutina en la que divertidas trivialidades salían a la palestra, como por ejemplo, lo soporífero que fue el programa de entrevistas de las doce o la insufrible travesía que el cartero sorteaba a fin de llegar a puertas del castillo Heartflare, una imponentemente almenada edificación que databa desde antes del inicio de la gran guerra de Kalos, que esplendorosa, descansaba en la alta cumbre en una empinada colina abundada por rosas rojas, cimentado sobre vigas tan viejas como árboles. Sin embargo, ésa sería la mañana en que insospechadamente Adalia rompería este esquema tan arraigado en su rutina, pronunciándose con una curiosa pregunta —Greninja, ¿tienes planeado salir esta tarde?— inquirió, sonriente.

La duda se cernió sobre al tipo agua. Él y Adalia acostumbraban a quedarse en el castillo y cuando salían lo hacían siempre juntos, puesto que, además de agradarles su mutua compañía, Greninja no podía descuidar su trabajo de guardián de la familia Heartflare, una labor de veinticuatro horas al día, con posibilidad de descanso pero sin días libres. No era factible simplemente dejarla salir sola y ya, su deber era el de garantizar su bienestar a toda costa, incluso por encima de su propia integridad. Lo que ameritaba no distanciarse en ningún momento.

—No— respondió él, extrañado.

—¡Perfecto! ¿te apetece acompañarme a una salidita casual por la ciudad? No voy de compras desde que fuimos de picnic a Johto— explicó, alegre.

 _Conque era eso._

—Suena, eh, bastante bien, pero… — carraspeó —Tengo una apretada agenda abarrotada de quehaceres pendientes que requieren de mi atención. Más de los que me gustaría, de hecho. Lo mejor será dejarlo para otra ocasión— dijo Greninja, tratando de no desilusionarla mucho.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿acaso es que te va a regañar tu jefe? Pues te tengo noticias, ¡tu jefe soy yo!— vociferó con ironía.

—No se trata de eso. El castillo necesita mucho mantenimiento y lo sabes. Desatender algo tan simple como una gotera o la limpieza de una caldera podría desembocar en accidentes terribles—

—¡Vamos! Sólo será por hoy, regálame este día y prometo dejarte en paz todo el tiempo que quieras. Lo juro— suplicó la chica.

—Arceus, dame fuerza... — Espetó a tiempo que hacía rodar sus ojos —Está bien, como tú quieras. Iremos—

—¡Sí! Ya verás que nos la pasaremos bien, nos divertiremos— canturreó triunfante.

—Sí, lo que digas. Aunque insisto, si contrataras un poquito más de personal, aparte de mí, a que me echaran una pata no tendríamos este tipo de problemas—

—Pero si ni tú trabajas bajo contrato. Además, sabes bien que no me gusta que cualquier persona interactúe con mi hogar o conmigo. Nadie más que tú goza de ese privilegio—

—«Privilegio». Más bien castigo— murmulló divertido.

—¿Dijiste algo?— interrogó la tipo fuego, amenazante.

—N-No dije nada— le negó, haciéndose el desentendido.

— _Hmmmm_ , claro—

* * *

Los segundos tornaron a ser minutos, y ellos a horas, hasta que la mañana se hizo tarde y ésta, noche. Estaban en la ciudad, la que desde el castillo podía verse, mas no tocarse. Habían disfrutado estrechamente su tiempo juntos, yendo a juegos, comiendo y maravillándose con los espectáculos callejeros, en especial con uno que pillaron de un Machamp malabarista que a la Delphox le pareció particularmente hilarante. Se hacía tarde y planeaban regresar dentro de poco al castillo, y mientras tanto, cerraban la noche con el broche de oro de su mutua compañía, a lo largo de un ameno paseo nocturno por el centro.

Caminando así, tan unidos, tan felices, ni el mejor de los observadores los vería como un sirviente y su ama, sino como dos buenos amigos pasando un rato gozoso, incluso puede que hasta más.

En ello, sintió lo que a su parecer fue el brazo de Adalia horadando por el suyo, enroscándose de manera que pudieran caminar el uno al lado del otro, bien juntitos por el rose anudado de sus brazos. Giró a verla al sentir su tacto, y ella lo vio, pero al instante volvió el rostro al frente, ligeramente ruborizada. No pudo hacer más que sonreírle a pesar que ella no le observara, enternecido.

Era curioso, pues con decírsele que saldrían de compras se le vino a la mente un panorama muy distinto al vivido, imaginándose cargando bolsas y bolsas de atuendos y productos de un lado a otro, de allá para acá, sufriendo por el peso de ello y aquello, pero como en realidad se desenvolvió la tarde distó mucho (felizmente) de sus especulaciones.

—Greninja, ¿te la pasaste bien?— preguntó Adalia, seca, manteniendo la vista absorta en el camino.

—A decir verdad, sí. No estaba muy acorde con lo de salir, como pudiste notar, pero he de admitir que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho— sinceró él.

—Pero, ¿realmente la pasaste bien?—

De un momento a otro, distinguió evanescerse en la chica el alborozado semblante que había imperado en ella durante todo el transcurso de la tarde, por uno que, entrañable, reflejaba una suerte de aflicción que Greninja no había tenido la tristeza de presenciar en ella tras mucho tiempo. Por más que buscara a la Adalia con quien salió aquella mañana, adentrándose a explorar el fulgor carmesí de sus ojos, sólo pudo hallar angustia y desánimo.

—¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?—

—Pues verás… necesito saber algo— confesó, jugando ansiosamente con sus dedos.

—Ya veo— convino Greninja, perspicaz —¿Y ese «Algo» sería…?—

Era ineludible que a su amiga estaba así por alguna razón. Pero la pregunta era ¿cuál?¿Qué es lo que podría estarle afectando a tal grado de desmedrar sus ánimos en tan escasos segundos?

—Yo… yo te quiero mucho—

Las palabras lo atraviesan como lanzas, despojándolo de su aliento y seguridad. No vio venir eso, ni estaba preparado.

—T-También te quiero mucho, Adalia, pero no comprendo a dónde quieres llegar— dijo él, deseando no haberse sonrojado. A razón de la brisa nocturna que resbalaba por sus mejillas y poros, refrescándolos del sofoco interno que le hizo sentir la conversación a segundos de creer que no lo conduciría a nasa, deducía que no.

—Te quiero mucho y… y me gusta que salgamos juntos, me encanta. Pero a la vez me inquieta, me llena de culpa y tristeza, porque no sé si tú realmente te diviertes conmigo o sólo lo hago yo a tu costa. No eres un juguete con el que pueda capear mi aburrimiento, para mí eres mucho, mucho más. Eres tanto para mí que… que me duele— masculló, cansada de la carga que sus sentimientos por él significaban. Dio un resoplido, infausta, percibiendo que muy a verdad su comportamiento debía de estar cuajando preocupaciones de más en Greninja. Se mordió el labio superior, en vano intento de calmarse y proseguir con lo que urdía. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para sacar a la luz ese otro asunto, que al igual que el que le competía ahora, mucho le carcomía la cabeza no poder hablarlo, dado a que reacciones tan involuntarias como lo son las impulsadas por el sentimiento no eran un suplicio sencillo al que habituarse. Pero, en tanto no se resolvieran otros cabos sueltos igual de importantes, pasar de lleno al grueso de sus preocupaciones podría resultarle contraproducente. _Estás callada, ¡no estás diciendo nada y nos está viendo! ¡Apégate a lo que decías, estúpida!_ Pensó de repente.

—Pues, este...—

—¡Espera! Aun no acabo, espera— retrucó, vivaz —Nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria y en verdad necesito saber, por tu felicidad y por consiguiente, la mía, si te disgusto de alguna manera obligándote a hacer lo que se me antoje—

—Adalia… — murmulló Greninja, sobrecogido por la situación.

—Porque eso es lo que hago, obligarte a hacer lo que se me antoje— masculló, cabizbaja.

—No digas esas cosas. Soy tu sirviente, sí, es mi deber hacer valer tus órdenes y menesteres, pero yo no me siento como tal. Me gusta pensar que soy más bien una especie de confidente, de amigo, uno muy cercano y leal. No ha habido día en que la pase mal a tu lado, desde hace años que servirte pasó de ser una obligación a algo que en verdad quiero, y me gusta hacer— le aseguró, sonriéndole reconfortado al saber el mismo que no decía nada más que la verdad.

Adalia se había quedado sin palabras. Pese a haberle dolido que textualmente se refiriera a si mismo como sólo un «amigo», no podía culparlo por ello, ni menos desprestigiar por un detalle tan superfluo lo esencial de su discurso, que era todo lo demás.

—¿H-Hablas en serio o sólo dices eso para tranquilizarme?— interrogó, expectante.

—Hablo muy en serio—

Y así lo era, o al menos según él, así lo era. La inmensa carga que le alivianó saber de su boca, de su inalterada versión de los hechos que su trato y presencia le resultaban gratos, fue un alivio del que por él ávida había estado en una espera demasiado prolongada.

—Greninja… yo— decía, en un hilo de voz que fue abruptamente cortado por un llamado a la lejanía.

Volteó a qué se debía el escándalo, invocando a mil demonios del averno con el pensamiento. Alguien, un auténtico bastardo a sus ojos, acababa de coartarle un sublime momento con Greninja, que sin exagerar, pensó pudo haber concluido con su revelación de amor y un apasionado beso. Quien fuese el culpable, pagaría el precio más alto.

Y allí discernió de él, ellos mejor dicho, acercándose a grandes zancadas desde la acera contigua. Las irreconocibles figuras de una Audino y su camarógrafo.

—Atento estudio, estamos en exclusiva con el último vestigio de la familia Heartflare, la señorita Adalia Heartflare, que aparentemente ha dejado su castillo por razones que desconocemos y por supuesto, queremos ahondar. Un saludo su excelencia, ¿podría privilegiarnos con una pequeña entrevista?— preguntó la reportera, situándole un micrófono a escasos centímetros de la cara, por la comisura de los labios y casi atragantándola con él.

Asió el micrófono por la cabeza y lo alejó —¿Disculpa?— espetó, completamente fastidiada.

Como figura mediática que era tenía muy normalizado en su cotidianeidad que la prensa anduviera en constante acecho suyo, aguardando tal Mandibuzz cualquier hecho del cual darse un festín. Pero ni conociéndoles como eran creyó tendrían la bajeza de molestarla justo allí y ahora. Tan inoportunamente.

—Señorita Heartflare, estamos transmitiendo en vivo, queremos saber, conocer, todo lo que usted pueda decirnos respecto a los actuales escándalos que la rodean—

—Mire, no quiero ser grosera, pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas para esto, y si me disculpan, debo retirarme. ¿Vamos, Greninja?— le exhortó Adalia, al comenzarle a incomodar el rumbo que estaba tomando la entrevista.

—¿Qué relación tiene con su sirviente, señorita Heartflare, carnal tal vez? Es lo que se comenta— dijo la Audino, sin ninguna pizca de decoro.

—¿Qué?... ¡no tengo porqué responder a eso! ¡es por esto que no salgo de casa! Por alimañas amarillistas como ustedes, que descontextualizan hasta un suspiro con tal de vender— respondió Adalia, montando en cólera.

—Ya Adalia, déjalos. Lo mejor será irnos— recomendó el tipo agua, fulminando a los reporteros con la mirada.

El alboroto provocado llamó la atención de un pequeño gentío de curiosos que fue congregándose alrededor de la pareja. Observándoles, husmeando absortos a qué se debía tanto griterío.

«¿Es Adalia Heartflare?» «¿Es ella?» «Obviamente debe ser ella, incluso trae consigo a su lacayo» murmullaban con repudio colectivo. Greninja lo notó, percibió su odio y temor, cuajándose a fuego lento al dilucidar de a quién tenían ante sí.

—¿¡No te da vergüenza salir a la calle!?— gritó un extraño en la multitud.

—¡Sinvergüenzas!— le secundó otro.

La Delphox se hallaba entre atemorizada y sumamente dolida. Nada menos que toda una turba de extraños se habían convocado alrededor de su persona con el único propósito de insultarla por cosas que ella no hizo, ni en las que tuvo participación alguna. Estaba consciente del resentimiento que algunos le guardaban, pero ignoraba que fuera así de generalizado, y que éste fuera tal que los motivara a purgarla públicamente.

Giró a ver a Greninja, suplicando internamente a gritos su intervención, su conforte, oír el calmo susurro de su voz en su oreja asegurándole que todo estaría bien, que él se encargaba, pero sólo estaba ahí, pasmado, puede que tan consternado como ella por lo que les sucedía, pero no asustado, para nada, pues muy al contrario, su espectro no denotaba más que ira contenida al irremediablemente deber tolerar tales afrentas hacia Adalia. Estiró su mano hacia él, esperando en el sempiterno y distócico trayecto que él al recibirla, su calvario se evaneciera como burbujas a merced del viento, que volviera a transportarla con el enloquecedor tacto de su piel anfibia al mundo de ensueño sobre el que versaban sus relatos, uno en el que inflexiones como ésa eran efímeras y culminaban en un idealizado desenlace con el que se reafirmaba su mutuo amor. Pero, ¿qué amor podrían reafirmar cuando el mismo siempre ha estado en entredicho?

 _No, no te pongas a pensar en eso, ¡no ahora! No es el momento,_ pensaba, instándose a desviar la atención a otro lado, a tiempo en que distinguía la silueta de Audino eclipsar la suya.

—Señorita Heartflare, no huya, por favor— pidió Audino, posando su pata sobre su hombro para intentar detenerla.

—¡No me toques!— chilló en respuesta, sacándosela de encima de un empuje psíquico —Greninja, vámonos de aquí, quiero irme, ¡vámonos de aquí, por favor!-

—¡Bien, ha sido suficiente!— exclamó iracundo, y haciendo uso de Pulso Umbrío dio contra la muchedumbre, apartando a varios y enviando a volar a otros, claro que limitando su propio poder para así no lastimar de gravedad a nadie.

—Dame la mano. Nos vamos— le pidió, llevándosela rápidamente del lugar.

—¡No pueden huir de su pasado!— Les gritó una voz desde los suelos.

* * *

El viaje a casa fue cansino, muy agotador y sobre todo, sepulcralmente silencioso. Greninja, sintiéndose él, el único culpable de no haber podido evitar el tortuoso desenlace que tomó la noche, no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. La Delphox, acallaba cualquier indicio de palabra coherente ahogándolo en sus lágrimas.

Habiendo llegado, Adalia corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto, ordenándole a Greninja no querer ser molestada por nadie. Él, por supuesto, se negó a consentir que se hiciera más daño al recluirse en soledad. A nadie le hace bien no recibir ayuda cuando más se necesita.

—Por favor, Adalia, no te encierres. No puedes permitirte derramar lágrimas por esos imbéciles, no saben lo que dicen— le consolaba Greninja del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡NO!— replicó —¡No quiero que me hables, no quiero que me veas así! Vete, necesito estar sola… —

Dio un suspiro, sabiendo inútil el esfuerzo. Ella no daría su brazo a torcer, no esta noche —Está bien, como quieras. En casos así es perfectamente comprensible que requieras de tiempo para ti, lo sé. Buenas noches, y descansa…— se despidió, para luego alejarse a paso lánguido por el corredor a oscuras.

Adalia lo oyó, mas no profirió respuesta.

 _Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si hubiera ahuyentado un poco antes a los reporteros nada de esto hubiera sucedido… debí protegerla y fallé,_ pensó para sus adentros, furioso, pero consigo mismo.

Mientras se dirigía a apagar todas las luces del castillo e irse dormir, fuera de éste, y escabullido en las sombras, se ocultaba un misterioso ente, esperando paciente al mejor momento de actuar. Había sorteado el portón principal y estaba ahora en los jardines delanteros del castillo. No era un lugareño, ni lugareños había para serlo. Los únicos habitantes en varios kilómetros a la redonda eran nada más Greninja y Adalia. Venía de fuera, de la ciudad.

Le daba un mal rollo tremendo ese lugar, y todo lo que de él emanaba. Los rumores contaban que los fantasmas de los Heartflare siguen morando su viejo hogar, y que no gustan exactamente de las visitas. Pero debía estar ahí, eran razones más allá de su voluntad. Desde el vamos se dejaba en claro que los dueños del castillo, ya sean los actuales o los antiguos, tenían una abierta aversión por las visitas, pues en una placa de una de las profusas estatuas de Delphox con que se topó, leyó, y helándole al sangre en cada letra «Abandone toda esperanza aquellos que entren aquí», en letra arcaica y poco legible. Un disuasivo tapete de bienvenidas.

Entonces su teléfono sonó —¿Aló, quién es?— contestó él, apenas se lo sacó de los pantalones —Ah, sí. Síp, aún no he entrado. No me había dado cuenta, ¿entendido? Sí, fue mi error, no se preocupe, yo me encargaré. Estaré dentro en un santiamén— aseguró confiado, con su ojos puestos en la colosal estructura.

Esta historia continuará...

 **Nota: ¡Hallo! Este mensaje está especialmente dirigido a los viejos lectores de esta historia. Si eres nuevo, pues, puedes leerlo pero probablemente no comprenderás de qué hablo.**

 **Puede que se estén preguntando:** _ **¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué has borrado la historia original para remplazarla por esta 'Remasterización'? ¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!?**_ **Y son dudas totalmente justificadas, que podrán ser contestadas si leen mi biografía. Allí explico todo a profundidad, y si aun les queda alguna inquietud pendiente, siempre podrán hablarme directamente mediante mensaje privado.** **No muerdo.**

 **Como sea. Gracias por leer y si quieres más te invito a dejar tu follow, review o fav. Sobre todo review, ya que me interesa conocer tu opinión. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Soy tu eterno servidor**

Capítulo 2: Anochecer.

Dio un sorbo más a la leche sobrante del desayuno, dándole otro mordisco a los panqueques que igualmente, nadie comió. Eran las dos de la madrugada y estaba de ocioso en la cocina, alimentándose de los restos del día. No podía dormir, no después de lo que pasó. Se reprendía a si mismo por no haber tenido el tino necesario para lidiar con lo ahora mantenía a Adalia sollozando en su cuarto, aislada del mundo y de él. Aunque juzgando la hora, puede que estuviera ya durmiendo.

Quizás fueron los panqueques que pudieron estar en mal estado, o la leche que al calor perfectamente pudo haberse agriado, pero por alguna razón comenzó a recordar la primera vez que sus caminos con Adalia se cruzaron. Gracias a su ágil memoria, no se le hizo complicado remembrar el momento con lucidez.

Por esos años era aún un enérgico Froakie a la siga de los pasos de su padre, un respetado Greninja de nombre homónimo, guardián de la familia Heartflare y su maestro en combate Pokémon, instruyéndole a diario en las artes de la lucha para así verle algún día como su sucesor. Junto a él estaba en el último patio del castillo, que debía su nombre a ser precisamente el último al que se podía llegar guiado por las rutas normales. Se situaba en una serie de terrazas a gran altura, en la que el piso era tapizado por pasto, arboles y demás vegetación estilizada. Un pedazo de bosque artificial, suspendido en las nubes. Actualmente aquel exótico capricho del los terratenientes luchaba a diario por colar sus raíces dentro del castillo y amenazaba con debilitar la estructura por completo. Los arquitectos a los que se consultó afirmaban en un insólito consenso que atreverse a retirar ese pequeño bosque sería un accionar suicida. Se había arraigado al castillo, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Mantenerlo a raya a punta de tijera fue la única opción viable (y recomendada por unanimidad) que les dieron, si es que valoraban tener una casa que habitar.

Ese día el castillo estaba de fiesta. Decoraciones allí y acullá lo delataba. Extensos mesones ofrecían pastel, ponche y bocadillos varios a los pocos invitados que convocaba la ocasión. Quedaba particularmente en evidencia por el hecho de ser mayor la afluencia de mucamas que de personas a atender.

—¡Atención!— hizo llamar a todo pulmón un Delphox desde el escenario, minuciosamente montando y dispuesto, bien apegado a las almenas que le separaban de caer al vacío. Vestía un conjunto que denotaba elegancia y rigurosidad al escoger cada una de sus piezas, desde la galera de ala ancha hasta el moño de lazo largo asido al cuello. Carente de pantalones, pues su túnica de pelaje natural solía suplirlos.

Todos al oírle guardaron silencio y acortaron distancia con el escenario. Ansiosos de saber lo que el señor Heartflare tenía que decir.

—Un placer es para mí tenerlos aquí reunidos. Espero y todos estén disfrutando del cotillón tanto como yo, pero no dejemos que el jubilo obnubile el porqué estamos aquí— se oyeron unas cuantas risillas falsas —No saben el gozo que me da presentarles, oficialmente, a mi primera hija: ¡Adalia primera de Heartflare!—

Los aplausos y gritos atestaron el ambiente, mientras que de un lado del escenario a la esposa del señor Heartflare se le recibía con jolgorio al llegar a unirse a su marido, tanto por ella como por el hermoso bebé Fennekin que cargaba. Amortajado en cobijas de seda y su boca acogiendo un juguete para mordisquear.

Todo lo que se cuchicheaba eran halagos para la bebé, dedicados a elogiar su beldad y grandeza, o lo que el futuro depararía para ella. Y no por injustificadas razones. Era la primera hija que consumaba el matrimonio Heartflare, la primera, tras muchos fatídicos intentos. Los problemas de fertilidad en su linaje eran un mal diagnosticado, pero sin cura o tratamiento mas que la fe en el éxito.

—Fíjate, hijo mío, esa niña es la razón de porqué estamos aquí— exclamaba de la nada, su padre.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, papá? — replicó, inocentemente.

Si no mal recordaba, mantenían cierta distancia del escenario y los festejos y las fanfarrias. Limitándose a observarles desde la sombra de un árbol torcido. Su padre aborrecía el comportamiento tropelista y despilfarrador de las clases altas de la época, a excepción del de su señor amo, que había aprendido a tolerar e ignorar si a consciencia lo precisaba. En cuanto al de sus coleguillas, prefería simple y llanamente ahorrarse la fatiga y evitar el contacto directo.

—Hablo, de que desde este día tus entrenamientos se intensificarán. Como ya sabes, nuestra familia ha servido a los Heartflare por generaciones, hemos salvado sus vidas y ellos la nuestra incontables veces, y por ello, nos une el más inquebrantable lazo de amistad y confraternidad. Cuando estés listo se te asignará cuidar de esa Fennekin por el resto de tus días. Le servirás, la protegerás de quien ose dañarla y darás tu vida por ella si es necesario. Tal y como yo he servido a su padre—

Su relato le inquietaba. Que de buenas a primeras te presagien vivir encadenado a otra persona por lo que resta de vida no sonaba como una recompensa justa a sus duras jornadas de entrenamiento y preparamiento físico. Años, de él. Pero finalmente el tiempo se encargaría de enseñarle que las cosas no pintaban tan mal como las explicó su implacable padre en su tiempo.

A posteriori también comprendería que el oficio de guardián de los Heartflare abarcaba tiempos tan remotos que mención de ellos existía en los libros de historia. Cada rama del árbol genealógico de la familia de las llamaradas se extendía trenzada a una del árbol Fistwater, estirpe del que todos los guardianes eran parte, incluido él. Ambas familias compartían la misma crónica, una misma senda y usualmente, el mismo final.

—¡Ey, Greninja! ¿Qué hacen tú y tu hijo ahí en el rincón? ¡Vengan! Que hoy estamos de fiesta— le invitó, amistoso, el Delphox de buen vestir.

—Voy en un segundo, Harrison. Vamos, hijo—

—S-Sí, papá... —

El recuerdo se esfumó.

 _Ohh, papá. Nunca fuiste un hombre muy expresivo... O cariñoso._

Su padre pudo no ser el más atento, sensato y amoroso padre del que se tenga data, pero era el suyo y no cambiaría ello por nada. Pero, en conocimiento de su estricto manejar de sus asuntos y severidad, de estar vivo el día de hoy no le cabían dudas de que se habría llevado una buena reprimenda de su parte. Una paliza, por decirlo sin tapujos. Al recibir el cargo de guardián, había recitado el juramento solemne de no permitir que la seguridad de Adalia fuera puesta en riesgo, y desde ayer, aquel precepto había quedado totalmente quebrantado. Para su padre, aquel juramento era su biblia, y él, un creyente ciego y devoto.

 _Mejor que estés muerto, padre, así no presencias en primera fila mis fracasos..._

De repente, sacándolo de trance nostálgico, oyó con derrochante claridad el crujido que hace el vidrio al romperse, concretamente, cuando se estrella contra el suelo. Tal lo haría un plato al caerse de la despensa o un vaso al fallar el truco de magia del mantel. Debió venir de algún cuarto o pasillo aledaño, no tan lejano de donde se encontraba.

—... ¿Adalia? ¿Eres tú?— llamó, escéptico de que fuera ella. Comúnmente no se animaba a salir de su cuarto cuando las luces se apagaban, ¿y quién lo haría? Muy suyo podrá ser, pero el castillo a oscuras podía volverse un lugar lúgubre y sombrío.

Sus dudas se despejaron al no recibir respuesta. Quien fuese el del ruidillo, no era Adalia.

«Los espectros», resonó en su cabeza, los mitos que le confesaba su padre antes de ir a dormir a modo de cuento «He visto a los espectros. No se aparecen ante cualquiera, pero yo los he visto. Son las almas penitentes de los Heartflare, resguardando su antiguo hogar. Compararlos con un tipo fantasma convencional sería cerrarse demasiado, ellos son algo más, como el vapor que no se va. Con nosotros son benévolos, no debes temerles. Saben quienes somos. Pero a los ajenos a la familia... Más les vale procurar mesura». Su progenitor no era un hombre de bromas, ni risas, ni mentiras, incluso las _piadosas_ él las condenaba. De mito a realidad, los separaba un paso.

Curioso, mas no asustado, dejó la cocina y se dio a la tarea de buscar al responsable, si es que habría uno. O al menos a toparse con los desmanes que cobró. Sin darse demasiadas vueltas, halló su primera pista; asomándose por la biblioteca del castillo, logró divisar a los pies de un pilar de mediana estatura, los restos de lo que antes fue una costosa pieza de arte aborigen, un jarrón de arcilla regalado por el rey de Kalos a la familia hace ya bastante tiempo.

Notarlo fue un genuino golpe de suerte, puesto que en cada habitación, corredor o cuarto de limpieza hubiera, regía la absoluta oscuridad. Al ser tantas las luces del castillo, apagarlas una por una a la hora de dormir, todas las noches, los siete días de la semana, tornaba a ser un trabajo muy engorroso del que él era responsable, por lo que, para aminorar el trámite, apagaba directamente el sistema de cableado que alimentaba el castillo desde un interruptor ubicado en un muro de fuera. Para volver a su cuarto y no perderse en el intento, se las arreglaba con una precaria linterna de mano y su fiable mapa mental de las instalaciones.

—Vaya, qué mal. Era una verdadera reliquia. En fin, qué se la va hacer— se dijo sin mucho interés, fingiendo no percibir la respiración de alguien más en aquel salón atiborrado de libros, repisas y polvo —No me gustaría hacer esto por las malas e imagino que tú tampoco, así que ¿qué tal si te dejas ver y zanjamos pronto este asunto? Sé que estás aquí—

Nadie respondió, pero percibía muy bien que quien estuviera allí con él, reaccionó como muy normalmente haría uno en su situación si se le revelase que su presencia ya no era un secreto; su respiración y latidos se dispararon. _Al menos_ _con esto me demuestra que siente miedo, no se trata de ninguna abominación salida de la mente de Adalia o uno de los espectros de mi padre,_ pensó.

—¿Será por las malas entonces? Bueno, que conste que te advertí, granuja... ¡Ahí estás!— pronunció, sagaz, a la hora de mandar a volar un Shuriken de agua a una dirección que para nada aleatoria era.

Un quejido agudo se hizo oír.

—¡AHHHHGGG, desgraciado!— clamó con suplicio, una vocecilla rasposa y de acento suburbano desde un rincón oscuro e informe.

Iluminó con la linterna la figura del presunto polizón, develándolo como un Scrafty andrajoso y de aspecto a mal traer, sosteniendo en su mano un libro (sustraído, sin duda alguna) y en la otra su panza, probablemente donde el proyectil le dio. Desgarbada era su pinta, eso se apreciaba muy bien, pero ya a ser un vagabundo había una brecha poco angosta. Presumiblemente no era más que un hampón de mala muerte probando su suerte en el castillo, a ver si podía hacerse con alguna especie de valor o algo poco para el mejor postor.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí, eh, un ladrón intelectual? Déjame decirte que escogiste el peor lugar posible para meter tus narices, mequetrefe. Te enviaré de regreso a la Pokebola (coloquialismo con que le denominaba a la prisión de la ciudad) en pedazos— le aseguró, confiado, haciendo tronar y retronar los huesos de sus dedos palmeados.

—¡Espera, hombre! Permíteme explicarme— suplicó el hampón, temeroso y tan paliducho que incitaba a tomar un crayón y dibujar en él.

Greninja comprendió, satisfactoriamente, que el ladronzuelo sabía bien contra quién se enfrentaba. Si no, ¿cómo se explica que se rindiera así de fácil? Sin oponer resistencia, ni huir, ni nada. De seguro debía de estar al tanto que los guardianes de la familia Heartflare eran, desde pequeños, expertos natos en el arte de la lucha, no sólo siendo eximios maestros en las ya manidas y conocidas técnicas empleadas para debilitar al oponente, sino también en las prohibidas que buscan su muerte. Desde dolorosas a rápidas y silenciosas.

—Te escucho— respondió con frialdad, concediéndole amablemente un minuto para que se desgastara con sus disculpas y lloriqueos.

—Mira, yo sólo estaba... ¡TÓMALA!— chilló, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se sacó de los pliegues de su pantalón un extraño objeto que arrojó contra el suelo, lo que después Greninja identificaría como una Bola humo, de ésas que usualmente venden en las tiendas de suministros, estallando al contacto con el suelo en una gigantesca nube de humo (valga la obviedad).

—¡Joder!—

Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle como nunca antes. No era una Bola normal, no como las que sólo poseen el efecto de nublar el campo de visión del oponente, ésta era diferente, a intuición debía estar adulterada con químicos nocivos para la vista. Ojalá y su efecto de ceguera se limitase a un corto plazo, y no a uno que perdurase toda la vida.

Ciego o no, seguía conservando su mapa mental del castillo y la ecolocalización, premio a sus exhaustivas jordanas de entrenamiento a ojos vendados. Percibió su alrededor y dio con lo que quería oír; los pasos torpes de Scrafty corriendo a la salida. Aparentemente no era el único a ciegas, o eso le indicaba el sonido que provocó el hampón al chocarse contra una repisa, volviendo a remontar el rumbo a la brevedad.

La persecución, si así podía llamársele (Greninja apenas se esforzaba en seguirle el rastro) continuó por los corredores del ala oeste, los que Scrafty recorría a grandes zancadas en su intento por perder al tipo agua. No podía verlo, pero tampoco podía dejar de oír sus pasos detrás de sí en todo momento.

 _Si no acabo pronto con este absurdo sujeto, podría despertar a Adalia,_ concluyó Greninja, pensando en que, desorientado y perdido, el hampón podría dirigirse a las áreas del castillo cercanas al cuarto de la Delphox. Decidió por primera vez tomarse en serio la intentona del robo y darle punto final.

—¡Deja de seguirme, Fistwater, tengo un arma!— espetó Scrafty, mientras corría.

 _No tiene un arma,_ _ni siquiera se da cuenta que está huyendo en círculos. ¡Bien, se acabó la hora de los juegos!_ —¡No escaparás!— vociferó, a tiempo en que lanzaba un Pulso umbrío al cien por ciento de su poder a la espalda del hampón. El halo de oscuridad maleficente que proyectó la palma de su mano fue tal, que impactándolo y Scrafty, siendo un tipo siniestro y por consiguiente, resistente a los influjos de su tipo, resintió del golpe con una mueca de abismante dolor. Gritando y jadeando, salió disparado contra una ventana, atravesándola.

—¡Dios! Creo que me extralimité un poco...— confesó, asustado, acercándose a la ventana a ver si hallaba el cuerpo del ladrón por algún lado.

Nada, no alcanzaba a verlo, claro que no porque allí no estuviera. Sus ojos apenas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad, evaneciéndose los manchones violáceos y translúcidos que orbitaban en su campo de visión, tal mugre lo haría en un lente.

Poco a poco, una figura que tomaba cada vez más forma fue llamando poderosamente su atención. Podía verse entre unos arbustos, faltos de poda, cabe mencionar, contrastando la fronda verde que habitaba el resto del jardín. Era una amalgama de colores amarillentos y opacos, confluyendo hasta ser lo que ya entreveía, un Scrafty.

—Que no esté muerto, por favor... — suplicó Greninja. A Adalia y a las autoridades competentes no les gustaría para nada enterarse de un asesinato. A los paparazis tal vez sí, que vivían de la ocurrencia de ese tipo de sucesos.

Asombrándolo de sobremanera, Scrafty comenzó a mostrar leves señales de vida. Primero moviendo un brazo, siguiendo con la pierna y levantándose del todo a los pocos minutos. Increíble a razón de la caída a más de cinco pisos de altura de la que fue víctima. Desorientado, cogió del suelo el libro que sustrajo y volvió a emprender la huida, aunque ahora a menor velocidad y a débiles cogeos.

—¡Sí! Está vivo... ¡Ey, vuelve aquí!—

Ni de chiste se volteó. Siguió huyendo hasta perderse en las sombras, de las que no lo vería volver a salir.

—Genial, lo que faltaba—

* * *

La luz del alba se anunció, marcando el principio del amanecer. Greninja babeaba la mesa de biblioteca en la que había armado horas antes una rudimentaria cama improvisada, acolchada por los libros que a mansalva suplicaban ser hechos almohadas. Y es que no tuvo las fuerzas para volver a su cuarto, casi nada mermadas por sus esfuerzos por impedir el robo, sino por el posterior censo que realizó a todos los libros que la biblioteca mantenía, a todos y cada uno de ellos, desde el más pequeño al tocho más voluminoso. Esto para cerciorarse de cuántos textos fue la pérdida. Sólo le vio llevarse uno, pero el bolsillo sin fondo que eran sus pantalones no lo dejaba fiarse. Fue mucho el tiempo invertido a la tarea, pero ya contabilizados sacó los cálculos y no, al aparecer, sólo faltaba uno. Lo única pérdida de la que cayó en cuenta después fue la de su propio tiempo.

Debido a que nada más se llevaba registro del número de ejemplares, no especificando en nombres, se le hacía imposible determinar con exactitud cuál de todas fue la obra robada. La biblioteca del castillo era un caudal de tinta proveniente de los autores más excelsos de los que se pueda leer, no le extrañaría enterarse que el hampón había robado el equivalente a la Mona lisa en la literatura.

—... ¿Greninja?— le despertó la dulce voz de una dama, que sin reconocerla, podía fácilmente pasar por la de la más encantadora de las ninfas de un sueño de aventuras épicas.

—¿Eh? ¿Adalia?— murmulló, somnoliento.

—¿Pero qué haces durmiendo en la biblioteca? Te he estado buscando toda la mañana— le reprendió, notoriamente preocupada.

Vio a su alrededor y dio fe en que era verdad. Enceguecido por su agostamiento ignoró por completo lo insólito del lecho que suplió su cama, al igual que ignoró sus rutinarios deberes vespertinos, como lo eran reencender el sistema eléctrico, preparar el desayuno, velar por el aseo de los pisos de los salones y pasillos más concurridos, y claro, despertar a Adalia si es que ésta no estuviera ya despierta.

—Yo, eh... Perdona, no podía dormir anoche y de aburrido me eché a leer un rato. Me quedé hasta tarde y creo me dormí, aquí sin más— explicó él, sonriéndole avergonzado y esperando sonar convincente.

Por ningún motivo debía enterarse del bochornoso incidente con el ladronzuelo. Ya había tenido suficiente con la escena por la que le hicieron pasar aquel par de reporteros, además, saberlo le aterrorizaría. El castillo era para Adalia ese lugar inexistente y feliz al que recomiendan ir los psiquiatras al exponerse a situaciones angustiantes, su zona confort máxima, su refugio de la crueldad del populacho. Si supiera que hasta eso le fue vulnerado... Era simplemente algo que prefería ahorrarse de ver.

—No sabía que te gustaban los cuentos de _Blacky, el Bunnelby valiente—_ comentó al coger uno de los libros, justamente el de Blacky en cuestión. Una conocida saga de libros infantiles protagonizadas por un Bunnelby moralista y pretensioso.

—Eh... Sólo le eché un vistazo por curiosidad, nada más. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?—

—Bastante tarde, la verdad— le informó, ojeando desinteresada en las páginas del libro de Blacky.

—Cielos, lo siento tanto. Prepararé el desayuno en un instante— le aseguró, tratando de ponerse en pie con cierta torpeza, propia de quien apenas despierta.

—No te molestes, Greninja, de él yo ya me encargué—

—¿Uh? ¿Quieres decir que lo preparaste tú, tú sola?— inquirió, incrédulo.

—Efectivamente— afirmó, confiada y sonriente.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú sola?—insistió.

—¿Qué, acaso crees que no puedo hacer algo por mi cuenta?— espetó, aparentemente ofendida.

—En lo absoluto, pero es que... Normalmente soy yo quien siempre cocina—

—Pues da la casualidad que esta vez fui yo. Ahora acompáñame, hoy te deleitaré con los más exquisitos manjares— dijo ella, radiante.

Le tranquilizaba volver a ver sonreír a Adalia, sobre todo tras lo del día de ayer. Si bien sus ojos dejaban verse un tanto hinchados por el llanto, sus ánimos se percibían totalmente renovados y dispuestos a arrancar de raíz todo recuerdo infeliz.

—Como usted ordene, mi ama— respondió Greninja, bromeando con las formalidades para empezar bien un buen día.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me llamaras así, esclavo!— contestó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

* * *

Sentado ya en el gran comedor, ansioso estaba por probar de lo que Adalia hubiera preparado. Conociéndola desde cría, tenía casi la certeza de nunca haberla visto coger siquiera una cacerola y hacer fideos, por lo que el factor sorpresa estaba a su favor.

Pasado unos minutos le vio salir de la cocina, trayendo consigo una bandeja de platillos, todos cubiertos por servilletas meticulosamente colocadas. Se tomaba a pecho lo del factor sorpresa.

—Confieso que estuve muy indecisa sobre qué preparar, pero personalmente apuesto a que te encantará— dijo Adalia, depositando sobre la mesa sus respectivas comidas.

—De seguro me fasci-... na— respondió, entrecortado, perplejo de lo que sus ojos observaban.

Al levantar la servilleta bajo ella se halló con lo que, con todas sus letras, era una extraña masa de textura áspera y sólida, negra como el carbón y amorfa como tumor maligno, que dudoso, intuyó era una tarta muy quemada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué callas?—preguntó, extrañada.

—Pues... — ¿qué decir? Su aspecto era horrible y repelente a los ojos. Más que una comida, parecía un ladrillo u otro objeto contundente. No esperaba tampoco que hiciera un desayuno gourmet, ni nada que se le acercase, pero esperaba a lo menos algo comestible —¡La tarta! Me encanta la tarta, por eso me sorprendió que hubieras cocinado la comida que a mí tanto me gusta, jeje— con toda honestidad, fue para él más sencillo mentirle respecto al robo.

—¿Tarta? ¿De qué tarta hablas? Pero si son magdalenas, sólo que en el horno se fusionaron por el calor... — confesó, apenada —Y creo se hornearon de más. Deberían ser rosas, con chispas—

—Oh. Bueno, las magdalenas son mi segunda comida favorita— y dicho eso se zampó un pedazo de «Magdalena» a la boca para demostrarlo.

—¿Cómo están? ¿ricas?— preguntó Adalia, con su rostro desbordante de ilusión y altas expectativas.

Su sabor, como era de esperarse, fue del primer mordisco hasta su gutural recorrido por la garganta, una experiencia de inmunda desazón y repugnante gusto a ceniza. De alguna u otra forma, Adalia se las había arreglado para que sus «Magdalenas» estuvieran quemadas por fuera y crudas por dentro.

—Están deliciosas... Deliciosas en verdad— mintió Greninja, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

—Greninja, ¿acaso estás llorando llorando?— preguntó la Delphox, atónita.

—Es una lagrima de emoción, emoción por ver que puedes ser perfectamente autosuficiente si te lo propones. Casi me siento inservible—

—¡Ay! No tienes porqué ponerte así, tontito— dijo Adalia, abalanzándosele a abrazarle cariñosamente, enternecida por el lado sensible que no siempre su sirviente se permitía mostrar —Sabes que siempre te necesitaré. Ahora, quisiera probar un pedazo. Muero de hambre—

Estirando una mano, cogió de su creación y se engulló un pedazo entre los colmillos. Masticándolo, saboreándolo como si se tratase de goma de mascar. Esbozó una mueca de estupefacción.

—¡ _Puaj_! Qué asco, quedaron horribles. Es lo peor que he comido, o tratado de comer. No sé como te pudieron gustar— admitió, asqueada.

—Tengo gustos complejos— comentó Greninja, sin saber bien qué pensar ante ello.

—¿Te apetece pedir una pizza? No puedo comer esto—

—Bueno, será una pena desperdiciar todas estas exquisitas magdalenas, pero… ¡Sí! Por supuesto que me apetece— exclamó, feliz de ya no tener que alimentarse más de tan deleznable crimen culinario.

—No hay problema, te los guardaré en la nevera por si te urge el hambre más rato— dijo ella, sonriente.

—Ah, gracias... Qué detalle—

* * *

Luego de telefonear al _Smeargle's Ristorante,_ única distribuidora de pizzas en la ciudad cuyo servicio de entrega a domicilio tenía cobertura al castillo, al poco rato tuvieron su pedido a puertas y esperándoles. Desprendiendo su aroma a masa caliente y ricas especias. Greninja se encargó de pagarlas a Smeargle junior, que ni tonto ni perezoso, reclamó también su justa propina.

 _Familia de usureros,_ pensó.

Las abrieron y sentaron sobre el sofá, pues del comedor se habían trasladado a la sala de estar. Frente a ellos transmitían vía televisiva una película de corte romántico y dramático, de la que muy metidos estaban en la trama. Contaba la vida de un asalariado y ordinario oficinista, que por azares del destino, se involucró en el rescate de una dama que estaba siendo asaltada en plena avenida; enamorándose perdidamente de ella y ésta de él.

En ciertas partes, en particular los clímax amorosos, el ambiente tendía a tensarse. No sabría describirlo con facilidad, él estaba tranquilo, viendo la película y especulando cada tanto sobre la trama y a dónde conducía, pero Adalia, en ocasiones, podía pasar de la emoción al laconismo absoluto, o de risas incontenibles a un silencio forzoso e inexplicable.

 _Puede que lo del día de ayer le haya afectado más de lo que creí,_ se pensaba Greninja, inseguro de si lo adecuado sería hablar al respecto o dejar que con el tiempo el asunto muriese en el olvido.

—Greninja— le oyó decir, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Sí?—

—Necesito decirte algo— le hizo saber, en tono tajante y poniendo en apagado el televisor con un sencillo chasquido. Uso práctico que a veces le daba a sus poderes psíquicos.

Al momento de apagado el aparato, Greninja supo que Adalia iba en serio. Lo que tenía que decir, sea lo que sea, debía de ser muy importante, o muy urgente.

—Te oigo—

—Verás, después de lo que ocurrió ayer, ya sabes, cuando todos esos... Individuos, comenzaron a insultarme, pues eso... Me abrió un poco los ojos, me hizo ver que el odio por mí, lejos de ser tema de ayer, sigue fresco y muy latente. Les repugna mi apellido, y que me parezca tanto a los causantes de sus traumas y daños. Sólo en lo físico, claro—

—Comprendo, pero, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?—

—A eso voy. Como decía, después de vivir en carne propia todo este resentimiento, todo este odio insano que me guarda esta gente, he tomado la decisión de demostrarle al mundo que ser una Heartflare no quiere decir ser mala persona. Les enseñaré que puedo hacer mucho en pos de la comunidad, sabrán lo equivocados que estaban conmigo, yo misma me daré a la tarea de ejemplificárselos, no con palabras, sino con acciones muy concretas. Cuando acabe con ellos, me adorarán como a una Diosa—

Aquella última frase le tomó por sorpresa, no sólo por la frase en sí, que en si misma sonaba bastante mal, sino por la frialdad con que la dijo.

—D-Digo, ¡en el buen sentido de la palabra, obviamente! Y para ello bajaremos de nuevo a la ciudad. Tengo planeadas un par de cosillas que harán que la gente note que soy una Pokémon exactamente igual a ellos, pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda. ¿Me apoyarás en esto, verdad, Greninja?— preguntó, expectante.

—Adalia, aunque quisieras hacer algo tan loco como intentar dominar el mundo, yo siempre te apoyaría—

Sus palabras, sinceras, la envalentonaron aun más a emprender su empresa. Le pareció haber llegado al punto sin retorno, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, no con la fe de Greninja puesta en ella.

—Gracias, ¡gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo. Ve a encender el auto, iré a buscar unas cosas y vuelvo—

—Espera, ¿lo haremos ahora? Pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente que pensaba terminar hoy. No he asegurado ni una sola ventana del castillo y las tormentas nos pisan los talones—

—Luego podrás jugar con tus preciadas ventanas, Greninja. Estoy inspirada, tenemos que partir lo antes posible, antes que me arrepienta o algo. Rápido, ve a encender el auto— pidió la chica, empujándole hacia el garaje.

—Pero... —

—Rápido, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!—

 _Baja a la tierra y llévame contigo, oh todopoderoso Arceus, sólo por esta vez... O al menos ayúdame a asegurar las malditas ventanas,_ pensó Greninja, dirigiéndose, resignado, a por el auto.

Esta historia continuará...

 **Nota: hallu. Otra semana más, otro capítulo más. ^w^**

 **La verdad es que escribirlos y editarlos a partir de mis viejos borradores se me ha hecho un trabajo relativamente sencillo, con algo de empeño podría tener un capítulo semanal, o a plazos minúsculos. Todo es posible. Y como ya saben, cualquier review, fav o follow contribuye a que esta historia siga en buen curso y yo siga mejorando para ti.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que dejaron su comentario (inserte aplausos).**

 **-. The Penguin Champion: me alivia saber que la reedición fue de tu agrado. Anduve muy inseguro sobre si iba a gustar o no, pero la recepción hasta el momento ha sido bastante cálida. Espero y hayas pasado lindas fiestas, también. Saludines.**

 **-. White Heartless: ¡oh, viejo amigo! Tanto tiempo ha pasado... Se ha ido volando. Me conforta saber que el capítulo te gustó, y admito que no tenía idea de lo que era una sangría hasta que la mencionaste y la googleé. Y aun me sigue confundiendo (?). Espero ansioso el día en el que vuelvas a resurgir como fénix en Fanfiction. Me interesa leerte, de nuevo, jej. Saludos.**

 **-. Maxros: agradezco la sinceridad, y espero seguir entreteniéndote un rato más. Seguiré así. Saluditos.**

 **-. Guest/anónimo: gracias, ¿a poco no? ¡Saludos!**

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos la próxima y hasta luego.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Soy tu eterno servidor**

Capítulo 3: Limpiando el pasado.

Su regreso a la ciudad se resumió en un viaje corto y distendido, como cualquier otro hecho abordo del entrañable coche de la familia; un viejo _Buick_ _Roadmaster_ de la firma Azulejo S.A, que a menudo desafiaba a las leyes del tiempo y caducidad de los repuestos resistiéndose a renunciar a los caminos. El inconfundible resalte de su cromado y la resplandeciente insignia de los Heartflare a la punta del capó —una flama ciñendo una corona— era motivo del cotorreo de todo quien lo viera.

Por el camino, varias veces fueron las que Greninja se aventuró a preguntar la suerte de su viaje y a dónde iría a parar, entre otros detalles que también le urgía conocer, pero la Delphox respondía en cada oportunidad con una amable negativa. Aludía a que era una «Sorpresa». Él no se complicaba la existencia y acataba, pero quedándose con la intriga por desmarañar lo que Adalia fraguaba.

Y como no sabía a dónde ir, se limitaba únicamente a recibir indicaciones, conduciendo a ciegas a través de calles y avenidas que ninguna pista del destino a llegar le daban. No acostumbraba a manejar bajo tal agobio. Le ponía de los nervios.

—A la siguiente calle dobla a la derecha, en la siguiente calle... ¡A la derecha!— insistía la chica.

—Sí te oí, ¿entendido? Me manejo bien por esta ciudad, si me dijeras a dónde llegar estaríamos ahí en cuestión de minutos— se quejó con fastidio.

—Ya te expliqué que quiero que sea una sorpresa, _jeje. Uhmm,_ ahora dobla a la izquierda—

—Odio las sorpresas— masculló.

—Vamos, señor gruñón, ¿acaso estás así por haberte alejado de tus encantadoras ventanas?— preguntó Adalia, en tono juguetón.

—Cuando se avecinen las tormentas de invierno y sus salvajes ventarrones desearás estar aliviada de tener ventanas bien aseguradas al muro— repuso Greninja, manteniendo la vista centrada en al camino.

—Ni que fuesen tan… ¡Oh! Ya casi llegamos; sigue, sigue y… ¡Llegamos! Estaciónate ahí, cerca del parque— indicó.

—Como ordene, jefa—

Aparcó cuidadosamente el Buick a un lateral del parque, a tiro de piedra de un buzón añoso y embadurnado de grafitis. Primera señal que le inquietó. Se apearon y Greninja, precisamente, echó un vistazo a fondo al lugar al que le habían traído tan a prisa. No era exactamente el tipo de parque al que uno querría traer a los niños. Estaba ávido de una extenuante limpieza, una de mucho cloro, escobillas y manos o patas capacitadas y dispuestas a restaurar bancas y juegos. Greninja, al menos, tenía sus dudas sobre si aquel tobogán del fondo estaba apto para su uso. Los fierros salidos y el filo de sus grietas le daban más pinta de ser máquina de torturas que atracción infantil. Y qué decir de los grafitis, que opacaban la pintura misma.

—¿Y qué te parece?— pregunta Adalia, con cara de esperar halagos.

—¿Que qué me parece? ¿Tú qué crees? Es un basurero de pies a cabeza, y déjame decirte que el barrio en el que está no es particularmente reconocido por su seguridad y baja tasa de homicidios. ¿Se supone que ésta era la sorpresa? ¿Un parque feo?—

—Así es. Estás totalmente en lo cierto. Bodrio peor que éste no hay. Por eso es que aquí daré inicio a mi cruzada por limpiar mi apellido— anunció triunfal, de manos a la cintura y sonrisa confianzuda.

—Ya veo… Tu apellido no es lo único que necesita una limpieza, ah— comentó Greninja, pateando una lata a su alcance —¿Y ahora, qué…?— quiso saber.

—Espérame aquí, iré por mi indumentaria—

Hurgó en el baúl del auto y sacó de él una pala, una escoba, botellas que supuso eran líquidos para higienizar pisos y unas pocas bolsas de basura tamaño vertedero.

—¿Conserjes por un día?— inquirió, con sorpresa.

—No, no en plural. Sólo yo seré la conserje— replicó, enfatizando el «Yo» —No quiero tu ayuda, esto es algo que debo hacer sola. Si la gente ve que los intento ayudar con mis propias manos y el sudor de mi frente, entenderán que mis intenciones son sinceras— explicó la Delphox, desbordante de convicción. Y sin más dilación, se dio a la tarea por la que ahí vino. Empezando por barrer.

 _Parece estarse tomando esto realmente en serio,_ se dijo Greninja en sus adentros, admirando el compromiso de la chica por laurearse del cariño y el perdón a base de méritos propios, _cosa_ que él respetaba.

—Comprendo. No me entrometeré— le aseguró, resuelto y yendo a sentarse a una banca de junto. La menos destartalada que pudo encontrar.

* * *

Reflexionándoselo con detenimiento, debía admitir que el plan de Adalia, por muy temerario que fuera, podía y tenía una sólida chance de tener éxito. Todo dependería del juicio que el pueblo tenga de ella. Y era ello, justamente, lo que le preocupaba; temía que las masas, sesgadas por su resentimiento y recelo, no supieran valorar las bienintencionadas obras de Adalia. Pero, a su disgusto, era un riesgo que inevitablemente debía estar dispuesto a aceptar. Adalia estaba completamente enfrascada a mejorar sus relaciones públicas, no podía soslayar su iniciativa por una simple corazonada, sobre todo porque dudaba que fuera a dimitir tan fácil. No tenía más salida que apoyarla y esperar a que todo resultara bien.

Cavilando más al respecto, ni cuenta se dio y ya había transcurrido algo más de media hora, tiempo en el que, mientras Adalia permanecía fiel a su labor, unos cuantos, por no decir _muchos_ curiosos se habían aglomerado alrededor del parque a atestiguar la escena que a esas horas tomaba lugar; Adalia Heartflare en persona, aseando con sus propias manos un parque público, a tiempo en que su sirviente mataba el rato observando el pasar de las nubes. Un evento a todas luces, pintoresco.

 _¿En serio nadie tiene algo mejor que hacer? No sé, ¿trabajo, familia...?_

Tendía, a simple vista, a engrosarse la afluencia de mirones a medida que el rumor corría. Un carrito de brochetas azucaradas, aprovechando la ocasión, se asentó a vender sus productos al público, como si se tratara de un morboso espectáculo del que todos tenían boleto. Greninja hizo caso omiso de ellos, fueran cien, mil o un millón, que hicieran lo que se les antojara. Mientras no pasasen de la raya, poco le importaba. Continuó haraganeando, tal como Adalia continuaba limpiando. Claro, que por muy distraído que aparentara estar, en el fondo no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento. No dejaba de perturbarle el presentimiento de que, de improviso, algún infeliz de la audiencia pudiera atreverse a agredir, física o verbalmente, a Adalia. Como en aquel día de ayer. Hasta entonces sólo se limitaban a sacar fotos y comentar la escena entre ellos, pero era preferible prevenir que lamentar.

Vio a Adalia, y no parecía incordiarle en absoluto. Seguía entregada en cuerpo y mente a su trabajo, y lo hacía reluciendo una leve sonrisa. Puede que le produjera regocijo saber que no le atacaban, ni afilaban los machetes o sacaban sus antorchas y tridentes. Quizás, de alguna u otra forma, eso le hacía sentir que sus esfuerzos le eran retribuidos. No de la manera más afectiva de todas, pero ya era un avance. Paso a paso, pronto vendrían las aclamaciones y obsequios, por ahora, con su quietud bastaba.

De repente, la figura de alguien, de alguien conocido y de no hace mucho, vista nada más de reojo, encendió todas las alarmas del tipo agua. Examinándole, analizando su pelaje y gama cutánea de colores, el retrato se le hizo acertadamente familiar. Caminaba por detrás de la muchedumbre, cuidando no llamar la atención. Era un Scrafty, y sin duda alguna, el mismo que aquella otra noche irrumpió en el castillo a cargarse con todo lo que pudiera tomar, aunque terminara sólo con un libro. No daba crédito a su suerte, la frase «El mundo es un pañuelo» cobraba una empírica veracidad.

 _Es él, es el mismo Scrafty que pillé infraganti el otro día. Igual, no me extraña tanto habérmelo encontrado por estos lares, se me hace el tipo de barrio por el que él andaría. ¡Maldición, porqué tiene que aparecerse justo en el peor momento posible! Quiero seguirle, pero no puedo dejar sola a Adalia,_ pensó, amargamente, tratando de no perderle de vista. Se desprendía de él una serenidad recalcitrante y ni el menor atisbo de remordimiento a sus actos, sin siquiera molestarse en indagar qué era lo que la chusma local contemplaba con tanta celeridad. _Por fortuna_.

Y por mayor fortuna, el recorrido del hampón no acabó demasiado lejos. Llegando a la esquina contigua, entró a un bloque de apartamentos de cara al parque. _Su casa,_ posiblemente _._ El edificio exhibía un coqueto diseño de ventanas rotas, muy ad hoc en aquellos barrios, que hacía un perfecto juego con las últimas obras de pintura que el bribón de la cuadra había rubricado en la puerta de la entrada.

 _¿Sería un edificio abandonado?_ De igual forma _,_ abandonado o no, como mínimo alguien debía habitarlo. O uno, Scrafty entró a él a encontrarse con alguien; o dos, el mismo vivía ahí. Cualquier otra posibilidad escapa a su sentido común.

 _Incluso si no fuese su casa, ya tengo un punto de referencia p_ _ara ubicarlo._

* * *

Los Pokémon cercaban cada vez más el parque, reforzando el valla al compás con las manecillas del reloj. Sorprendente que nadie se atrevería a acercárseles más de la cuenta. ¿Temor, tal vez? No era descabellado llegar a esa conclusión, pues más allá del rencor en sus corazones, también subyacía intrínseco un sentimiento de profundo respeto hacia los Heartflare, confundible con el miedo sin amplio margen de error. Miedo a su figura, a su voz, al fuego que irradiaban sus ojos, y a su rostro; ver a Adalia, equivalía a encontrarse con el mismo rostro que vieron ellos, sus padres o abuelos, al momento de sufrir o suplicar clemencia: el rostro de un Delphox.

Aquella atmósfera tan calma y a la vez tan tensa, como el diente que de un hilo pende, cayó de bruces al, de entre los presentes, salir la Audino periodista y su camarógrafo. Listos y dispuestos a cubrir la premisa del momento. Greninja maldijo entre dientes la aparición de ese parcito. Su intromisión podría, con creces, costarle a Adalia todo por lo que había luchado ese día. No lo permitiría.

—¿Estás grabando, cierto? ¿Sí? Excelente. Buenas tardes. Nos encontramos en el parque Tajiri al norte de la ciudad, documentando en vivo y para usted el evento del momento, un muy inusual suceso que ha dejado perplejo a todo quien circulase por el sector. La reservada doncella, Adalia Heartflare, ha bajado de los cerros en que está emplazado su castillo, a acá, el parque Tajiri y sus suburbios _¿a hacer qué?_ Dirán ustedes. Pues la respuesta los asombrará. La señorita Heartflare se ha puesto a ¡asear el parque! Sí, es enserio. ¡Y con sus propias manos! Estamos con ella ahora— dijo Audio, señalándole a su camarógrafo que enfocase a Adalia, acción hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco. Sentirse observada, juzgada, no sólo por aquel tumultuoso grupo de Pokémon sino también por cientos o millares de televidentes, hizo añicos la última pizca de autoconfianza con que había salido de casa.

Greninja lo notó, y rápidamente se vio en un dilema; ahuyentar a los reporteros podría jugarle en contra, conociendo su calaña lo usarían para demonizar la imagen de Adalia aun más de lo que ya estaba, pero si en cambio decidía mantenerse al margen y no actuar, estaría tropezando con la misma piedra con la que arruinó todo la última vez. La dejaría expuesta a aquel par de parásitos. De Audino se podía esperar cualquier cosa, ninguna de ellas, _buena_.

«La protegerás de quien ose dañarla» hizo eco la voz de su padre en su cabeza, envalentonándolo.

 _Ojalá fuese así de fácil, padre..._

Finalmente, optó por no intervenir, a menos que fuera necesario. Al menor indicio de serlo, cargaría con todo.

—Señorita Heartflare, buenas tardes. Estamos transmitiendo en directo para el canal dos, _la voz de la gente_ (su eslogan) y esperábamos que pudiera aclararnos algunas cosas, como: ¿exactamente, qué hace?— preguntó Audino, acercándole su micrófono.

 _Está violando su espacio personal... ¡Lo está violando! ¿Debería actuar ahora, no? No, no, no, exagero_ , pensaba Greninja, ahogándose en un vaso de inseguridades. Si tuviera uñas, ya las habría roído hasta la cutícula.

Adalia, al oírle, dejó a un lado su escoba y la encaró. Trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de contener su impulso por atacarla, palpar su garganta y ajusticiarla. No era para nada una persona violenta, pero le violentaba tenerla enfrente y enrostrando su sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida. El rencor la poseía, pero su aferro a no querer darles razones para odiarla más, lo exorcizaba.

Respiró hondo, se aclaró la garganta, y contestó —¿A qué se refiere?—

—Me refiero a ¿porqué está usted limpiando este parque? Toda la ciudadanía está conmocionada por lo inaudito de sus actos y exigen una respuesta— aseguró la Audino, en tono exagerado.

 _Agradece que tenemos testigos, porque de no haberlos ya te hubiera..._ —Prefiero disentir de dar declaraciones al canal dos. Pero agradezco su interés por mi agenda— respondió, lo más serena que pudo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué esconde?— le insistió Audino, a vista y paciencia de toda una multitud a la espera de la respuesta de la Delphox.

—Nada, simplemente con su canal no tranzaré. Y si me disculpan, creo que ya terminé aquí. Hasta luego. ¿Nos vamos, Greninja?—

—Después de ti— secundó el tipo agua, siguiéndola al vehículo.

Fue un alivio constatar para él que, lejos de ser sobrepasada por la situación, Adalia pudo sin problema alguno tratar con ese par de agentes estresores y mantenerlos alejados de sus asuntos. Le enorgullecía, de cierto modo.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienen, señores, la señorita Heartflare no ha querido darnos su versión de los hechos. Seguiremos informando— cerró la Audino, algo ofendida por no haber sido tomada en cuenta.

Entraron al auto, cautelosos de no hacer movimientos bruscos o algo que incitase a una revuelta. Cada uno de sus pasos era firmemente monitoreado y comentado por la muchedumbre, que ya daba por sentado que se retiraban.

Greninja se ajustó el cinturón y echó en marcha el motor, en tanto Adalia daba un ávido suspiro y se recostaba en su asiento. Entregándose a él. Sus corazones latían con fuerza y en sus mentes sólo ululaba el deseo de volver a casa. Fatigados como dos prófugos de la justicia, tras la persecución de sus vidas.

—Eso pudo haber salido peor, _mucho_ peor, la sacamos barata. En mi opinión fue un buen y firme comienzo— opinó Greninja, acomodando el retrovisor, única ocasión en que miró atrás. La muchedumbre se dispersaba.

—¿Buen y firme comienzo? _Pfff_ , sí, claro. Por poco y no le lanzo una Llamarada a esa Audino en toda la jeta, ¡Dios, qué molesta!—

—Sí, noté cómo la mirabas. Llegué a temer que la golpearas o algo así. Estuve a punto de intervenir—

—Y ni siquiera pude terminar de limpiar— masculló, desilusionada.

—¿Qué?— no podía creer que en verdad pensara eso, no podía ser tan modesta o despistada —Pero si dejaste el parque impecable—

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó, recobrando súbitamente los ánimos.

—No lo _creo_ , es una realidad. Gracias a ti ahora se podrá caminar por ahí sin tropezarse, o pincharse, o intoxicarse, con basura— respondió él, sonriente.

Era cierto, si bien no acabó de raíz con la mugre, contribuyó mucho a apalearla. Mucho más de lo que había hecho el ayuntamiento, podría jactarse —Puede que tengas razón... Quizás no fue un mal comienzo después de todo— se dijo Adalia, reflexiva —De todas formas, no será lo último que sabrán de mí. Aún me quedan muchos ases bajo la manga, que estoy segura, me garantizarán la aceptación popular—

—Por curiosidad, ¿soy alguno de esos _ases_ , o me involucran de alguna forma?— preguntó Greninja, irónico. No le molestaría disfrazarse de algún chalado del Equipo Rocket —Esa extraña organización criminal que se decía, era muy buscada en Kanto— y fingir atracar un banco para ser detenido heroicamente por Adalia, que casualmente pasaba por el sector.

—Por supuesto, Greninja. No soy nada sin ti, eres… Eres una parte importante de mi vida, y de todo lo que hago o pienso, o _sueño_ hacer. De no haber contado con tu apoyo y visto bueno, creo que no hubiera llegado ni al umbral de la puerta— confesó ella, apenada pero feliz de poder sincerarse.

La respuesta atajó a Greninja con la guardia baja, alcanzado a pintar sus mejillas de un tenue rosa. Se le hacía extraño que, sobre todo en los últimos meses, Adalia se esmerara tanto en recordarle lo importante que era para ella. No se acostumbraba del todo y, asimismo, los años le habían hecho pensar que temas como ésos ya estaban claros, pero aparentemente, la Delphox creía que no. Quería enfatizarlos más, y vaya formas tenía para hacerlo. Empezar a comportarse mucho más melosa de lo usual fue sólo la punta del iceberg, vendrían luego los abrazos por la espalda, los roces de mano y sus intentos por fingir naturalidad al momento de proponer salidas a fin de poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Atribuía esto a su cálida personalidad y a que sus pesadillas debían de dejarla necesitada de cariño y comprensión, del que él estaba dispuestos a brindarle.

—Eh, gracias. Aprecio mucho tu honestidad— respondió Greninja, no ocurriéndosele otra cosa que decir.

* * *

Al llegar a casa tomaron caminos separados. Greninja, según palabras propias, iba a «Trabajar en sus ventanas», mientras Adalia escogió ir al baño a lavarse la tierra del pelaje, comprobante de una tarde de trabajo duro. _Duro_ para ella, al menos, que no tenía por costumbre hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico.

Después de tomar una refrescante ducha de agua hirviendo —sólo así podía tolerarla—, secarse y arreglarse, se fijó en la hora y le pareció muy temprana como para dedicarla a dormir, a pesar de haber anochecido, y muy tarde si pretendía darle a sus horas libres un uso más virtuoso, como gastarlas en leer o continuar sus novelas, por lo que la sala de estar y un buen rato frente a la caja idiotizante le sonaba como la mejor opción. Así, de paso, sabría cuánta conmoción causó su primera jugada en su campaña por limpiar su nombre.

Sintonizó el canal dos, en el que las noticias ya habían empezado. Tomó asiento, hizo levitar unos comestibles a su mano, y esperó.

—Y para nuestro segmento semanal, _Reportajes verdaderos,_ detallaremos la investigación hecha a un enigmático hallazgo dado a conocer por estudiantes al interior de su propia secundaria. Pero antes, les daremos unas cuantas pinceladas del extrañísimo suceso que paralizó a la ciudad la tarde de hoy— anunciaba el presentador.

 _Hmmm, ¿estarán refiriéndose a mí? No creo haber provocado tanto revuelo,_ pensó Adalia, a la vez que se engullía un puñado de palomitas de maíz del tazón a su boca.

—La última descendiente de la familia Heartflare, Adalia Heartflare, ha descendido de su reino de confort a ensuciarse las manos a aquí, a la ciudad— comentaba el presentador, mientras una pantallita a su lado corría las grabaciones hechas por Audino y fulanito —En efecto, la misteriosa dama llegó esta tarde hasta al parque Tajiri, en Ciudadela Industrial (nombre dado al distrito), y sin razón aparente, comenzó a limpiar los alrededores a pala y escoba. Obsérvese estos testimonios de testigos—

 _¿Reino de confort? ¿No creen que exageran un poquito?_ , les criticó la Delphox, echándose otro puñado de palomitas a la boca, _dudo que alguien estaría muy contento de vivir en una casa en el que del baño al comedor hay un trayecto de media hora._

—Algunos sociólogos teorizan que, por medio de estas obras de corte caritativo, pretende mejorar su imagen pública y la percepción tenida hacia a ella, pero los más escépticos creen que esto debe ser tomado como señal de interés por adquirir terrenos cercanos al parque, puede que incluso el parque mismo, comenzando así la reconstrucción del imperio económico que solía administrar su familia. Es bien sabido que Ciudadela Industrial alberga buena parte del motor que hace girar los engranajes de nuestra economía. Estamos hablando de importantes refinerías de minerales y sustancias de alta complejidad, fábricas manufactureras, entre otras entidades, lo que haría absolutamente redituable su inversión, además de posicionarla en las grandes ligas con una ventaja estratégica frente a sus posibles competidores de Azulejo S.A e Industrias Percival. Por supuesto, hasta que Heartflare no sostenga o refute estos dichos, todo se resume a simple especulación. Usted tiene la última palabra—

—¿¡Qué!?... ¡Pero qué clase de basura siguen diciendo de mí! Hago el intento de ayudarlos, de hacer algo bueno por la comunidad, poder ser su amiga, que me quieran y yo a ellos, ¿y ésta es la paga que recibo?... ¡SÓLO DICEN MENTIRAS!— aulló eufórica, montando en cólera y sintiendo su sangre arder y sus ojos fulgurar ira, ira y la más sobrecogedora de las decepciones que haya experimentado nunca.

Cuanto menos control tenía de sí, más lejos creía hallarse de aquella sala de estar, de su tazón de palomitas y de su sofá. De Greninja y de su castillo. De Greninja y las palabras que quería oír de él. De la realidad. No tuvo consciencia de ello hasta ser demasiado tarde, hasta cuando el daño estaba hecho; un Psicorrayo directo al televisor había sido gatillado desde su varita, que a su vez, tampoco recordaba haber desenvainado. Todo ocurrió rápido, fugaz y vehemente.

El aparato estalló al instante en miles de partes que se desperdigaron por todo el salón y bajo sus faldas. Sus palomitas sufrieron del mismo destino, chupadas por el diablo y dispersadas. El tazón, quebrado, tanto o más que ella misma. El silencio, cernido en la habitación como la luna en los cielos.

 _¿Por qué he hecho esto?_ Se preguntaba, conteniendo las lágrimas y apretando los puños.

* * *

Greninja, que procuraba no desperdiciar el lucero gentilmente proveído por el satélite natural del planeta y sus amigas, continuaba su trabajo de restaurar y reparar las ventanas del castillo, cuando lo oyó.

—Contando ésta llevaría tres ventanas en óptimas condiciones para el invierno. Sólo quedarían ciento treinta más por reparar...— pensó en voz alta, tratando, sin éxito, de sonar optimista.

El estruendoso fragor que vino de dentro le sacó de ritmo de un mojicón. Era el ruido de una explosión, una genuina bomba. Temió lo peor, pensó en lo peor, y sin renuencia ni titubeos dejó todo, martillo, clavos, huincha, _todo_ , dondequiera que cayeran y echó a correr.

Nunca, a su velocidad, un trayecto se le había hecho tan eterno.

—¡ADALIA! ¿¡Adalia, qué pasó!?— Dijo apenas entró, echando abajo la puerta de una patada.

Ella estaba ahí, de pie y descalza, en recta postura y cabizbaja. Sana y salva, aparentemente, empero, al mismo tiempo, no podía tener peor pinta. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, con una masacre de palomitas incluida y el televisor reducido a trizas. Adalia, sin decir o explicar algo, observaba melancólica el lugar donde antes descansaba el aparato.

—¿Pero qué pasó aquí?— preguntó Greninja, desconcertado por la escena.

Adalia no respondió, mantenía la mirada clavada en los restos del electrodoméstico y en el lugar que ocupaba en sus años mozos, como buscando ahí una razón, tan sólo una, de porqué tuvo que darle un final tan trágico.

—¿Adalia?— inquirió Greninja, comenzando a preocuparle su silencio.

—Yo… Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Destruí el televisor por, eh... Accidente. Discúlpame, por favor— suplicó la Delphox, rezumando de sus ojos lágrimas de culpa y una angustia desgarradora.

—Pero, ¿cómo pasó?— preguntó, al no comprender nada.

—En un noticiero osaron insinuar que mis intenciones no eran puras. Que me traía algo entre garras. Que de no ser así, ¿por qué me pondría a hacer algo bueno por una vez en mi vida?— soltó la Delphox, infausta. Una escurridiza lágrima se escurría por su mejilla. Se sentía como una tonta al escucharse a si misma, ¿en verdad estaba haciendo tal escándalo por una minucia como ésa? Las malas lenguas siempre estarían presentes, _siempre_ , y llorar por oír una no tenía sentido alguno. Seguramente Greninja le vería como una Pokémon berrinchuda y mimada.

Y Greninja comprendió todo. Tan bien, que compartía su dolor e impotencia, su rabia y su deseo por desquitarse el mismo con un televisor. Pero a diferencia de Adalia, él sí podía mantener la compostura y repasar el asunto a mente fría. Se fijó en los restos del televisor, meditando la situación y lo ocurrido. Miró a Adalia, que esperaba, paciente y expectante, la madre de todos los regaños —Ven aquí, ¿sí?— pidió él, extendiendo sus brazos.

La tipo fuego no vaciló y se lanzó a él. Necesitaba que la reconfortasen, y quién más sino su fiel sirviente podría hacerlo. Acurrucada contra su pecho y entre sus brazos, parecía una verdadera cría arrepentida tras haber cometido una travesura. No toleraba verla así, tan frágil, tan indefensa.

Greninja, a pesar de la sangre fría que fluía por sus venas, era para Adalia la fuente de calor más confiable con la que podía contar, una muy cálida y a la mano, que le hacía olvidarse de toda preocupación, penas y problemas, y sólo centrarse en el momento. En el _ahora._ Esperaba recibir de él, aunque fuese, una pequeña reprimenda en castigo por su impulsivo comportamiento. Ella misma creía ser merecedora de ello, pero Greninja no debelaba señales de siquiera pasársele por la cabeza hacer algo semejante.

—¿No estás enojado?— se animó a preguntar.

—¿Porqué estarlo? Sólo era un traste viejo. Podemos comprar otro— le tranquilizó él.

—Supongo, pero...—

—Adalia—

— _Uhg_ , ¿sí?— respondió, temerosa al inferir que el regaño venía ahora.

—Por favor, no te dejes llevar por lo se dice de ti. Son tarados que ni siquiera te conocen en persona, ¿qué podrían saber ellos? Yo te conozco, tú también, y a los dos no nos caben dudas de que tus intenciones eran las mejores. Y quienquiera que diga lo contrario, se las verá conmigo—

Adalia batallaba por contener las lágrimas. Sentía una placentera mezcla de sensaciones revolver su estómago, de las que resaltaba la sorpresa, por tan elocuentes palabras que Greninja le dedicaba a ella. A ella y a nadie más que a ella. Y la dicha, que la atenazaba de piernas y brazos y no la dejaba reaccionar, que aceleraba su corazón y la empujaba a sonreír.

No estaba sola en su lucha, ni nunca lo estaría. No con Greninja a su lado. Se le hizo asombroso que un abrazo y unas pocas palabras pudieran hacerla sentir tan plena, pero así era.

—¿No cancelarás tus planes por este pequeño percance, verdad?—

Hace unos instantes, tirar la toalla se alzaba como la opción más sensata, pero ahora, le era totalmente impensable. Greninja confiaba en ella, y contando con su apoyo no podía permitirse fallar, y más importante aun; no podía permitirse fallarse a si misma.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Todavía no han visto lo ultimo de mí— le aseguró Adalia, con determinación.

—No lo dudo— dijo Greninja, contagiándose de ese entusiasmo viral que demostraba a la hora de emprender sus designios. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preocuparle su reacción. A su parecer, demasiado... Agresiva, fuera de lugar a su usual comportar.

—Creo que iré a dormir, he tenido suficiente por hoy. ¿Vienes?— preguntó ella, rompiendo el abrazo con tal de verle a los ojos.

—En realidad, tenía pensado dedicarle otro rato a mis quehaceres pendientes—

—¿Estás seguro? Es un poco tarde, y supongo que también fue un día agotador para ti. Si estás cansado, _descansa_ , puedes trabajar en ellos otro día—

—No hay necesidad, estoy perfectamente bien. Además, la noche aun es joven— dijo Greninja, restándole relevancia al asunto.

— _Hmmmmm_ , si tú lo dices... Pero no te quedes hasta deshoras, ¿bien?— condicionó ella, con su contraproducente voz de mando, que más que autoridad sólo denotaba ternura.

—Entendido, su merced—

—Más te vale. Buenas noches, Greninja— y en lo que tomaba camino a sus aposentos, se volvió a robarle un beso en la mejilla.

Su rostro adquirió un febril tinte rojizo, _otra vez_. Intentó ocultarlo con su lengua/bufanda, pero la Delphox ya lo había atestiguado con suma claridad. Sonrió, agraciada. Gustaba de saber que era capaz de provocar tales reacciones en Greninja, le ilusionaba también, poder algún día llegar a más. A mucho más. Pero hasta no estar lista, con un beso robado podría dormir contenta.

—B-Buenas noches— correspondió él, retirándose.

* * *

Le aterrorizaba en ocasiones las atribuciones de las que Adalia era capaz de tomar. Era, en muchos aspectos, toda una caja de sorpresas. Hoy sería un beso, pero mañana podría ser un destapacaños y una orden de atender las necesidades del inodoro. No es que le disgustara su efusividad, pero sus sonrojos involuntarios eran ciertamente embarazosos.

Dio un suspiro, pensando más en ella, y en su propia persona. En _ambos._ Había muchas ventanas por delante y necesitaba de algo en lo que mantener la mente ocupada, que no fueran los malsonantes martilleos o el repicar del cristal al viento.

Su relación navegaba con los tiempos, Greninja la imaginó como un simpático barco de papel direccionado por el flujo de un riachuelo, y como en cualquier otro periplo, tenía experiencia en sufrir los típicos baches que se presentan por el camino, éstos, directamente influenciados por el tiempo y la edad. Muchísimas facetas habían visto del otro, a medida que surcaban ese maltrecho camino fluvial de inexistente horizonte. Recordó aquellos tiempos de ser crías que no perdían oportunidad de meterse en problemas, o en aquella turbulenta etapa adolescente, marcada por continuas pendencias y disparidades. Pero nada, absolutamente _nada_ , le haría olvidar ese tortuoso día de invierno en que los padres de la Delphox dejaron este mundo. Adalia estaba destrozada —apenas debía tener unos diez u once años— y así se mantuvo por al menos dos semanas, tiempo en el que se negó a salir de su cuarto. No importó cuantas veces le hablara a través de la cerradura, suplicándole salir de ahí y en caso contrario, informándole que su desayuno, almuerzo o cena, estarían en la puerta. No importó asistir a su pomposo funeral, o a la sepultura de sus restos. Por al menos dos semanas, lo que pasase en el castillo Heartflare no importaba en absoluto.

Al salir, ya no era _ella,_ ya no era la chica risueña y cordial que conocía, se había vuelto fría y emocionalmente inestable, despreciaba la más mínima muestra de afecto y se limitaba a mantener con él una convivencia de estricta formalidad. Su primer dictamen fue hacer despedir a todos los trabajadores del castillo, incluso a los que llevaban décadas de leal servicio. De él no prescindió por su propia renuencia a dejarla a su suerte. Seguía siendo su guardián, y el momento de demostrarlo había llegado. Luego, arrebataría con un nuevo e insólito segundo dictamen; el de vender, subastar y poner freno definitivo al imperio económico de la familia, integrado por fábricas textiles, metalúrgicas, asesoramientos financieros, concesión de préstamos y empréstitos, locales de comercio, inversiones en proyectos del extranjero, y un inacabable etcétera. Las arcas familiares nunca estuvieron tan a tope, pero ésa estaba lejos de ser su intención. Sólo quería deshacerse de la pesada ancla de los negocios que por tanto tiempo cargó su padre, y que ella cedería al primer orate que propusiera un precio. La veía salpicada de _sangre_ , la de sus padres, y si aun apreciaba su cordura, era preferible mantener distancia con lo que más le recordaba a ellos: los negocios.

Muchas discusiones, lágrimas, cariño y reconciliaciones fueron necesarias para volver a verle sonreír. Para _salvarla_ de sí misma. Fue un proceso agónico y lento, pero había dado sus frutos y los resultados no podrían ser mejores. Adalia había recobrado la ganas de vivir, y él, a su amiga. Era duro recordar todo por lo que debieron pasar, pero sólo era eso, _recuerdos_ , y en nada se asemejaban al prometedor presente del que gozaban.

* * *

Completó aproximadamente el treinta por ciento del total de ventanas que necesitaban reparaciones, un avance aceptable. Sin embargo, ese treinta por ciento no era ni por asomo la meta de esa noche. Tampoco lo era alcanzar el cuarenta, sesenta o de plano abarcar el cien por ciento. Su _meta_ era otra _,_ una más ambiciosa.

Visitó los aposentos de Adalia a corroborar que yaciera profundamente dormida. No solía roncar, pero le bastó con oír el resoplido maquinal de sus narices para asumir que ya estaba en fase de REM. Se dirigió al piso más alto del castillo, a su último jardín. Las nubes desplazaron al techo y en dondequiera que mirara escurrían las raíces y malezas del bosque artificial. Desde las terrazas superiores la ciudad parecía brillar con luz propia, y se plantó a una orilla de una almena a contemplar su fulgor.

 _No puedo acudir a la policía, ella se enteraría. Por ningún motivo quiero que cargue con otra preocupación sobre sus hombros, ya le basta con la que tiene. Así que… Supongo que todo recae en mí. ¡Jajaja, qué emoción! Después de tanto tiempo sin novedades al fin podré descolgar del closet mis habilidades y darles un uso más portentoso que las labores hogareñas. Este entreacto de mi vida ha sido demasiado prolongado... Que empiece el show,_ pensó, segundos antes de lanzarse al vacío.

No había experimentado ese cosquilleo desde hacía años, era la adrenalina, el _llamado a la acción_. Saber que podría ejercer de nuevo el principal de sus oficios, el de caballero protector de la noble familia Heartflare, en una desventurada búsqueda que, dada a su índole, pudiere estar plagada de peligros y viles caras —o sólo limitarse a la caza de un hampón de barrios bajos—, le colmaba las venas de euforia y de dicha el corazón. La brisa nocturna aporrear su rostro en su descenso a una —de tratarse de otro Pokémon—muerte asegurada, lo mantenía en la realidad y a una distancia prudente de sus fantasiosos razonamientos.

Mayormente, quienquiera que no poseyese la agilidad de Greninja habría quedado estampado contra el suelo, hasta puede que fallecido, pero a tal caso no iba esta ocasión; a escasos metros de tocar tierra, dio una elegante voltereta en el aire que hizo disminuir la velocidad con que caía, culminándola con un perfecto aterrizaje en el césped que hizo remecerse el jardín y sus estatuas.

Ya con sus pies de vuelta en la tierra, emprendió carrera a la ciudad, alcanzando una velocidad muy digna de su raza. Sorteó el portón de un salto y fijó su destino a donde el hampón tenía su nido, con el que, más que estar enemistado, sentía hallarse en deuda, por el simple hecho de haberle dado un motivo para salir de la rutina y reafirmar su valía. Amaba su rutina, no era en absoluto un martirio, no si Adalia estaba en ella, pero una pequeña huida a explorar otros parajes no le sentaría del todo mal.

* * *

Al unísono en que esas sabrosas ocurrencias tenían lugar, lejos de ahí, en la ciudad, refugiándose en un callejón a la curiosidad de oyentes inoportunos, un Toxicroak sostenía una charla por celular. Una, directamente relacionada con el intrépido viaje que Greninja creía, sería divertido.

—¿Aún no hay noticias de Scrafty?— preguntó una áspera voz del otro lado de la línea.

—No, señor P. Antelamos mantener contacto apenas resultara exitoso el atraco al castillo, pero desde entonces, nada hemos sabido de él o de su ubicación. En su último reporte nos informó que se adentraría al castillo Heartflare—

—Canalla... ¡Canalla! ¡De seguro nos ha traicionado! Pagará caro su atrevimiento—

—No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, señor P, conozco su calaña y sé que traicionar a sus benefactores no sería para él una opción. Recomiendo darle un poco más de fe y tiempo a nuestro amigo, tal vez sólo lidie con un contratiempo menor—

La voz farfulló con pesar. La rigurosidad con la que un asunto de tal magnitud debía ser tratado no le permitía tomarse las cosas a la ligera y creer en «Contratiempos menores», pero por más pujante que fuera su ansiedad, era preciso mantener la compostura —Un día, le daré un día más para confirmar su paradero y la suerte de su misión. Hasta entonces, quiero que le busquen—

—Como ordene. ¿Cree usted que Heartflare le haya capturado? ¿O que tenga conocimiento de _nosotros_?— preguntó el Toxicroak, dubitativo.

—Que haya acabado hecho añicos por el guardián de los Heartflare es muy probable, pero que Heartflare sepa de nosotros o nuestros planes, lo dudo. Hace ya bastante tiempo que _ellos_ no significan una amenaza para nadie, yo me preocuparía más por la policía y los recaudadores de impuestos—

Toxicroak rió, no muy convencido —Supongo. En fin, me despido. Que pase buena noche, señor—

—Sí, igualmente. Adiós— y colgó.

El tipo veneno guardó el celular en su chaquetón gris y apoyó su espalda a un muro, a pensar que de no aparecer pronto ese Scrafty, quien tendría problemas sería él —A dónde te metiste, desgraciado…— murmulló, contemplando el firmamento nocturno.

Esta historia continuará…

 **Nota:** **¡hallu! Espero que hayan gustado de este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, y eso. No tengo mucho que decir, más que informar que paso unas tranquilas vacaciones visitando las costas de mi país y aprovechando los paisajes para inspirar mis relatos feos. Mi perro vino conmigo (?) y parece pasársela mejor que yo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que dejaron su comentario (inserte letrero luminoso llamando a aplaudir).**

 **-. Sorasasaki4.**

 **-. Guest/anónimo.**

 **Los quiero, muchos besos y nos leemos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Soy tu eterno servidor**

Capítulo 4: Sin descanso.

Pasaban de las doce, ya era martes. La luna resplandecía despejando de la tierra la oscuridad. Su belleza, su _verdadera_ cara, subyacía reservada a un pequeño nicho de seres fantasmales y siniestros, pues eran ellos los más propensos —por instinto— a apreciarla desde una perspectiva que abarcase por completo su cautivante naturaleza, y en ella refugiarse a festejar hasta que despuntase el alba. Pero claro, nada está exento de excepciones, y cierto Scrafty era la prueba andante de ello. Yacía embobado en su sofá, a la luz y calor del televisor. Habituado a su haraganería.

El gélido chiflón de fuera ventilaba cada recoveco mohoso de su maltrecha covacha, y con eficacia equiparable a la del mejor aire acondicionado en el mercado, pero tal virtud no le venía a bien en plena temporada de heladas. En cualquier caso, ya se había acostumbrado, tal como se acostumbró a subsistir del robo a hogares no habitados y al no pago del alquiler del apartamento. Su casero, un Ursaring con problemas con el manejo de la ira, había sido arrestado por receptación de especies meses atrás, al encontrársele en posesión de una nevera que no era suya. Nunca pensó que pasaría eso al vendérsela, sólo quería deshacerse de ella de una forma redituable. Extrañaba de él su talento para encender el sistema de calefacción, que sin Ursaring, nunca más volvió a correr. Debía existir un modo de echarlo a andar, pero lo desconocía.

Transmitían, por segunda vez en el día, _Cincuenta sombras trampa_ cuando a su puerta un golpeteo se hizo oír. Volteó a verla, receloso. No esperaba visitas y menos a esas horas.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó. Descendía por su garganta, anunciándose con grotescos sonidos guturales, una mezcolanza de molestia por interrumpírsele el programa, e inquietud por quién sería el responsable.

No hubo réplica, u otra ínfima señal que inquiriera ser tomada por respuesta.

—¿¡Quien es!?— preguntó otra vez, exasperándose.

No hubo réplica sino hasta dos minutos después, tiempo que le hizo creer que, quienquiera fuese el remitente de los llamados, ya se había marchado. Pero ahí volvía a incordiarle la noche con su desenfadado golpeteo.

—¿Pero qué mier…? ¡Joder, ya voy!— espetó, yendo a abrir.

Puede que sólo se tratase de testigos de Arceus al encuentro de viles pecadores, o hasta Ursaring, con ganas de partirle los cara por haberle confinado a prisión (inintencionadamente). O peor, ser aquellos desagradables sujetos de chaquetones grises...

Pero no. Quedó boquiabierto al descubrir que, tras la puerta, no había nadie. Escrutó ambos lados del pasillo, y en ellos, desolados, la única presencia era el correr del chiflón, cortesía de las profusas ventanas rotas que exhibía el edificio.

La imagen fue casi tan perturbadora como la que tuvo al recorrer a oscuras los laberínticos pasillos del castillo Heartflare, pero al menos su apartamento, en comparación con el castillo, era relativamente seguro. Aquí no corría el riesgo de perderse, o peor, el de ser _encontrado_.

—Qué lindo, tocaron y corrieron... ¡Pequeños pandilleros! Ya no hay respeto por el hogar, por la familia— masculló, volviendo a poner el cerrojo y atribuyendo todo a una simple broma infantil.

Pero al volverse, lo _supo_ en verdad, y no se trataba de ninguna jugarreta de chiquillos. Halló desparramado en su sofá, en el mismo lugar que hace escasos segundos ocupaba, a un Greninja. El mismo del que versaban los mitos. Hacía zapping.

—Magnífico programa, ¿verdad?— comentó la aparición, enseñando una amplia y cínica sonrisa —¿Listo para ir a la cárcel?—

—... ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAGH!—

El grito que pegó al cielo fue desgarrador. Aterrorizado y temiendo por su vida, atinó con irrisoria torpeza a huir como si no hubiese un mañana. Ni le hizo falta volver a quitar el cerrojo, pues lo hizo añicos de una sola embestida, que a suerte o desgracia, ayudó en que fuera de pésima calidad.

—A lo mejor debí espantarlo cuando no estuviera tan cerca de la puerta... Bueno, así será más divertido— apagó el televisor y caminó con aplomo a la salida. Podían oírse los brincos de Scrafty al bajar por las escaleras; él tomó el atajo de la ventana.

* * *

Dormía. Hacía tiempo que visiones de infierno le visitaban cada noche, en cada sueño. A menudo en intervalos largos de tiempo, pero ni así dejaba fácil la tarea de sobrellevarlas. El sueño que se presentaría esa noche sería atípico. Estaba rememorando un día en específico, cuyos hechos en verdad pasaron. _Extraño_ si se considera que normalmente soñaba delirantes y fantasiosas irrealidades. En él era una Braixen, y retozaba tranquila por los jardines inferiores del castillo, mientras _alguien_ le seguía. El jardín permitía envidiar una fachada notablemente mejor cuidada que la de su actual y decadente presente.

—Sé que me sigues, Frogadier. Ya vete— comentó, sin quisiera volverse.

—Es mi deber velar por su seguridad, su excelencia— repuso Frogadier, negándose a dejarla en paz.

En aquellos tiempos, el complejo de Greninja por creerse guardaespaldas de tiempo completo estaba en su apogeo, y reafirmado por estar en entrenamiento a convertirse en el futuro guardián de la familia. Ella, por otro lado, fungía de cría consentida y caprichosa. Una faceta suya que poco el enorgullecía.

—No me pasará nada dando un paseo por mi propia casa. Ahora vete—

—Me temo que me es imposible. Mi padre me encomendó que no la descuidara ni un sólo segundo, y le di mi palabra de caballero de que así sería—

—Tu papá está igual de desquiciado que tú. Pero como tocas el tema... ¿Sabes dónde está mi papá?— preguntó, dubitativa.

Frogadier hizo memoria un momento y recordó —Creo haberlo atisbado con mi padre, y no parecía muy contento—

—¿Discutían? — preguntó, con descarado interés.

—A juzgar por sus caras y su tono, me atrevería a decir que sí—

Adalia, que pensaba en ir a tumbarse a la sombra de un árbol a deleitarse en ver el viajar de la nubes, decidió cambiar diametralmente de idea. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Frogadier, que la vio fijar su marcha al castillo del que apenas había salido.

—¿A dónde va?—

—A por mi padre, y no te atrevas a seguirme—

—Pero está ocupado, no debería molestarlo... — dio un suspiro, sabiendo inútiles sus esfuerzos. Lo que Adalia quería, lo conseguía —¿Por qué hace mi trabajo tan difícil, señorita Heartflare?... — se dijo, murmullándolo con pesadez. Ella ya se había ido.

Caminaba a paso veloz e ininterrumpido, ignorando saludar a los empleados. Cuando notó que Frogadier le seguía, pensó en pararse en seco y recriminárselo. Le tenía harta. Pero concluyó en que eso sería un despropósito. Después de todo, todavía no le precisaba la ubicación de su padre, y sin ella, sólo daría vueltas en círculos.

— _¿_ Dónde es que viste a mi papá, Frogadier?— preguntó, sin detenerse.

—En su despacho, pero insisto en que no deberíamos molestarlo—

—Guarda silencio, ahí está su oficina— acalló Adalia, señalando una puerta del fondo.

Frogadier enmudeció, horrorizado, pues prácticamente ya era cómplice. Adalia empujó la puerta levemente, con mesura y suavidad, lo justo y necesario para entreabrirla y poder oír lo que dentro se decía. Los pasos de Harrison, su padre, retumbaban en el piso. Estaba inquieto, y Harrison quinto de Heartflare —como protocolarmente era llamado— no solía demostrar nunca inquietud. También podía oír a Greninja, el padre de Frogadier y actual guardián de la familia.

—¿Vamos a espiarlos?—susurró Frogadier, indignado.

—Quiero saber qué traman esos dos, nada más. Últimamente mi papá ha estado comportándose raro, demasiado raro. Seguramente estás acostumbrado a que tu papá sea así, pero yo no—

Frogadier no tenía, ni se sentía con la autoridad de detenerla. Lo único a su alcance fue esperar a no ser descubiertos, o en su defecto, a que su padre sea indulgente en su castigo.

—No puedo creer en lo que dices, Greninja. Prácticamente estás traicionándome— le acusó Harrison, muy seriamente.

A Frogadier se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión. A Adalia igual, pero lo disimulaba. El placer de hacer lo incorrecto la ensimismaba, cuando en Frogadier sólo surtía efectos contrarios.

—Se equivoca, su merced. Solamente no compartimos el mismo punto de vista— replicó Greninja, igualmente serio, pero mesurado en relación a su interlocutor.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones hacer, eh? Porque no podemos fingir que no existe y continuar nuestras vidas como si nada—

—Nada. No hacer nada. Eso es lo que propongo. Como usted mencionó, y al contrario de lo que cree, fingir que no existe es lo mejor—

—¿Qué?... Debes estar bromeando, y espero que sea así, porque sino ¡has perdido el juicio! No tienes ni la menor idea de la magnitud de este descubrimiento y los beneficios que podemos sacar de él. Escapa a mi comprensión que ese libro tuviera razón—

 _Libro... ¿Qué libro?_ _¿A qué se refieren?_ Pensó la Braixen.

—Si lo que dice es cierto, con mayor razón hay que preservar su secreto. No podemos permitir que ese poder caiga en malas manos, aunque empiezo creer que ya lo hizo...—

—Me ofendes, viejo amigo. Veo que también me consideras una bestia sin corazón, al igual que todos— dijo Harrison, aparentando un congojo ajeno a él.

—Deje el drama para los actores, y admita que la difusión de este hallazgo es un riesgo a la estabilidad del mundo Pokémon. Es nuestro deber preservar su secreto—

Adalia, su _yo_ del sueño, atestiguaba los hechos con curiosidad, mas de ahí en adelante nunca dio real peso a esa charla, ni mostró interés por el dichoso libro del que hablaban, pues, como buena niña, temía que su padre se enterara de haber sido espiado y montara en cólera. No se volvió a tocar el tema, y eventualmente quedó en el olvido. Pero su _yo_ actual, el que aun conservaba cierto grado de lucidez en sueños, recordaba haber espiado una charla similar y haberlo hecho en compañía de Frogadier, sólo que _ella_ sí tuvo un genuino interés por lo que su padre decía.

 _No... No entiendo a qué libro se refieren, no... No..._

La imagen se congeló. Greninja y Harrison quedaron inmóviles, como detenidos en el tiempo.

—... ¿Frogadier, qué sucede?— preguntó, atemorizada, pero al ver a su sirviente, él también yacía congelado —¿¡Qué está pasando!?—

De los muros su tapis empezó a deteriorarse a un ritmo frenético, tal como pasó en los cuadros y demás decoraciones. De cierto modo, el tiempo pareció correr más rápido en ellos. El cielo se nubló, no podía verlo, no podía saber cómo, pero podía _sentirlo_ , y del techo se insufló al interior una extrañísima nube rosa, que se retorcijaba en el aire en movimientos estrambóticos.

—¡No recuerdo nada de esto! ¿¡Greninja, dónde estás!?— clamó, percatándose de estar soñando. Usualmente ése era el momento en el que despertaba, pero nada de eso pasó. La pesadilla continuaba.

— _Querida, ¿tan pronto nos dejas? Si apenas damos rienda a la diversión—_ oyó de la nube. Su vocecilla era ausente y escalofriante, le reptaba por la espina y le hacía temblar. Ese mórbido ente, de alguna forma, había sido dotado de vida propia.

—¡Greninja! Por favor...— suplicaba, sollozante.

Antes que aquel rosáceo espectro pudiera alcanzarle, del suelo se oyó un crujido, y a él le siguió un resquebrajamiento casi total del suelo. Ella cayó, _cayó_ y siguió cayendo, a la deriva en un abismo de inconmensurable negrura. El ejemplo más literal de lo que es la nada absoluta. En el abismo no corrían las leyes del sonido, ni de la gravedad, sólo tenía la certeza de estar suspendida en el vacío, y del agujero del piso no quedaba rastro, o quizá lo hubiese dejado atrás en la caída, si es que es que, efectivamente, estaba cayendo a algún lado.

De repente, una estridente cacofonía de horrísonos alaridos hizo doler a sus orejas. Odió que fueran tan de grandes. Todo cuanto oía le parecía inentendible, enloquecedoramente inentendible, como si de un segundo a otro le hubiesen dado el don ( _o maldición)_ de escuchar las conversaciones de todos los habitantes de la tierra, al mismo tiempo, en la misma frecuencia y volumen. Pensó en gritar, clamar auxilio, pero su voz se perdería en el intento, opacada por el sinfín de _otras_ con que competiría.

Nunca una pesadilla se había prolongado por tanto, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo mas que rezar por que acabase pronto. Sucesivamente fue sintiendo una extraña presión contra sus costillas, y no sólo en ellas, también en extremidades y cabeza, como si estuviera recibiendo un abrazo muy estrecho y desmedido en fuerza. Su respiración se tornó azarosa e inconsistente, y su cuerpo, exiguo de fuerzas para resistir.

Resignada a morir, cerró sus ojos y destensó los músculos, a dejarse llevar por el sueño, _el sueño sin fin._

Despertó gritando, empapada hasta las orejas de sudor. Del abismo no volvió a ver nada, sólo estaba su cuarto y el repiqueteo del viento a su ventanal. Estaba exaltada, su respiración asemejaba un anticuado motor, atronando en cada segundo de su agónico funcionamiento. Estaba sola.

—... Greninja— le llamó, casi en un susurro. Necesitaba de Greninja, requería de él a toda costa —¿G-Greninja, podrías venir un m-momento, por favor? T-Tuve una pesadilla— volvió a llamarle, elevando el tono. No lo sabría hasta levantarse e inspeccionar y dar fe, en que estaba realmente sola y a su suerte.

El silencio, aciago y sepulcral, de una soledad desconocida y predispuesta a revelarse, se volcó en la atmósfera. Un pensamiento fugaz allanó su mente y la estremeció. ¿Acaso seguía soñando? ¿Era esto otra puesta en escena de su retorcido cerebrito? La incertidumbre no la dejaría en paz hasta demostrarse lo contrario.

—¡Greninja, ven rápido, p-por favor!— volvió a intentar captar su atención.

Estaba cada vez más aterrada, y no sabía qué hacer o cómo afrontarlo. Sin Greninja, sólo era ella a su suerte, solitaria y llorona, entregada a la histeria y la locura. Anhelaba con cada fibra de su alma que su pavor acabase con la llegada de Greninja, con él encimándose en su cama y reconfortándola con su valía y atenciones, pero ni siquiera oía los pasos. Oh, cómo deseaba, aunque fuera, oír sus pasos.

* * *

Errático y desesperado, huía a toda prisa por las baldías calles de la ciudad en madrugada. No tenía a dónde ir, pero sí fuertes sospechas de que Greninja no había cesado de perseguirle. Su especie era veloz, de movimientos trepidantes y sigilosos, y él; un Scrafty de piernas cortas y en deplorable condición física. El miedo le atenazaba, no se atrevía a mirar atrás, estaba seguro que al hacerlo le saltaría encima.

La agitación no le alertó de estar huyendo por calles que usualmente concurría. Fue una sorpresa agradable hallar su bar predilecto, _La sed errante_ , abierto e idealmente dispuesto a ser usado de escondite. Entró sin dudarlo, y su dueño, un Octillery con el que, al día de hoy, no mantenía relaciones particularmente amistosas, le recibió. Estaba tras la barra, enjuagando un par de tarros cerveceros.

—¿Scrafty? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si estoy por cerrar— dijo él, enseñando unas llaves en su tentáculo —Además, ya te advertí que no te vendería más hasta que saldes lo que adeudas—

—¡Hombre, por favor, tienes que ayudarme!— suplicó el hampón, buscando refugio bajo unas mesas. Octillery se acercó y le sacó por los hombros, zarandeándolo.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenido en mi negocio!—

Scrafty le empujó, no con violencia, sólo lo suficiente como para zafarse de él.

—No entiendes, ¡no entiendes! Necesito un lugar donde esconderme. Permíteme quedarme esta noche, ¡es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí! ¿O acaso olvidaste esos días duros de sequía, en los que tu único cliente era yo? Me debes hasta la risa—

—Por supuesto que no, ni tampoco he olvidado que nunca pagabas tus deudas y al día de cobrártelas, salías huyendo— le recordó, ceñudo.

—Eh... Ése debió haber sido otro Scrafty— bromeó, intranquilo.

—Pues ambos quedan vetados de mi bar, ¡ahora, largo!— Octillery volvió a asir sus tentáculos a él, arrastrándole hacia la salida.

—¡No, Dios mío, no! ¡Allá afuera quieren mi pellejo, ten compasión! Creo que van a golpearme—

—¡Golpearte, a ti? No me lo imagino, ¿quién querría golpear a un pilar de la sociedad, tan honesto e íntegro como tú?— ironizó Octillery.

Estaba por contestarle, cuando llegó. Un golpe sordo a la puerta y ésta giró sobre sus goznes, azotando la pared. Scrafty se paralizó, intentó gritar, pero sólo salió de él un gemido ahogado.

Una figura alta y antropomórfica, recortada por la luz de la farola, se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta. Su lengua serpenteaba, y su solemnidad desprendía inquietud.

—¿Otro más? ¿De dónde salen estos vagos? Óigame, amigo, el bar está cerrado. Vuelva mañana y con gusto le atien… — Octillery pensó estar tratando con otro borrachín del barrio, otro inofensivo y vulnerable borrachín, y cuán equivocado estaba. Fue brutalmente acallado por una ráfaga de Shurikens de agua, las proyectó en segundos y con un sencillo juego de dedos. Fue a parar del otro lado de la barra, donde su cuerpo resonó contra la estantería en la que guardaba los licores caros, remeciéndolos en sus bases. Ahora sí, Scrafty pudo gritar.

—Se acabó la hora de los juegos, Scrafty. Vendrás conmigo—

—¡E-Está bien! ¡Me rindo! pero por favor, no me golpees— le imploró.

 _Qué mal, esperaba que diera más pelea_ , pensó, insólitamente decepcionado. —Mientras cooperes, no deberás temer. Exceptuando a este pequeñísimo somnífero— incrédulo, Scrafty no previó que su captor le abatiría de un simple Golpe Roca entre los ojos, que, por susceptibilidad de tipo y propia fuerza, le tumbó al piso, noqueado —Mis más sinceras disculpas— dijo, aun cuando no podría oírle. Atacar a un Pokémon que ha izado el banderín blanco atentaba contra su código moral y honorífico, pero era preciso para ambientar el secuestro y mantener el secretismo.

Tras dejar una generosa compensación financiera por los agravios al bar, depositados pulcramente sobre la barra, cargó a Scrafty en su espalda y abandonó el recinto. Era de madrugada, y por ende, improbable que le pillaran pavoneándose por la ciudad con un Scrafty a cuestas, lo que definitivamente generaría preguntas. Y si lo pillaban, bien tenía somníferos para todos.

* * *

Scrafty comenzaba a salir de su modorra. Hizo el esfuerzo de moverse y no podía. Estaba atado de pies a cabeza. También se percató de ya no estar en _La sed errante_ , ni mucho menos en su casa —... ¿Eh?... — murmulló, desorientado y sediento.

Echó un vistazo en la habitación en la que le habían recluido, y le tranquilizó no encontrarse en una bodega mohosa y frente a instrumentos de tortura. Era un cuarto limpio, bien amueblado. Tenía una cama, unos pocos cuadros y una cómoda. Fuera atisbó un baño y una cocina-comedor, además de un sofá y una ventana chiquita con vista a una pileta y un prado. Parecía un hogar para pigmeos o un remolque, que sin embargo, ostentaba lujos que soñaba con tener en su propio hogar.

—Ésta es la casucha del jardinero del castillo. Como ya no trabaja aquí, bien está en que le dé otro uso— comentó Greninja, apareciendo detrás suyo.

—Pero creí que me llevarías con la policía. A menos que, oh, no... ¿¡Vas a matarme!?— peguntó, horrorizado.

—No. Te necesito vivo—

—Esto es secuestro y lo sabes, ¡secuestro!— clamaba, esperanzado en que alguien le escuchara y viniera en su ayuda.

—¡Guarda silencio! No me obligues a estrangularte— le amenazó. No sería capaz de hacerlo en realidad, pero él no lo sabría. Scrafty calló —Responderás a mi interrogatorio, y lo harás con la verdad. Me enseñaron a detectar la mentira, y si llego a descubrirla en ti, las consecuencias serán fatales— eso también era una mentira, nunca fue instruido en habilidades de ese tipo, pero necesitaba infundir miedo, y lo logró.

—¿Y-Y después del interrogatorio... Q-Qué pasará conmigo?—

—Te dejaré en paz. Sólo no des más la lata y coopera—

—¿L-Lo dices en serio?—

—Que sí. Ahora calla, yo haré las preguntas aquí. Primero que nada, quiero que me expliques porqué irrumpiste en el castillo a robarte un mísero libro— preguntó, desenfundando un cuchillo de mantequilla, el único objeto medianamente cortopunzante que halló y podía, con la luz adecuada, provocar un poco de miedo.

Creía saber la respuesta: con las prisas y él pisándole los talones, el libro fue lo poco y nada que sacó de ganancia con su robo. Aun así, prefería estar seguro.

—¡E-Está bien, cantaré! ¡Te revelaré todo lo que sé, lo juro! Todo empezó la semana pasada... Estaba en mi bar favorito degustando unas copas, no hacía daño a nadie, cuando unos sujetos de chaquetones grises tomaron asiento junto a mí. Parecían gente decente, puede que un pelín fuera de tono con la estética del local. Debieron estar al corriente de mi oficio de ladrón, porque me ofrecieron trabajo. Por curiosidad pregunté de qué iba la faena, y ellos me explicaron que se trataba de un atraco al castillo Heartflare. Yo quedé en plan: _¿QUÉEEEEEE?_ Me negué, el peligro era altísimo, pero me rogaron que los escuchara hasta el final y así lo hice. Debía entrar, robar un libro y salir, así de simple, pero era un libro en especifico. Me detallaron su ubicación exacta en la biblioteca, un facsímil de su aspecto y la promesa de una jugosa paga. Lo medité, y concluí en que era un trato justo, un tanto extraño, pero justo. Eso sí, me dieron instrucciones exactas de que, en caso de ser atrapado, me desentendiera de nuestro acuerdo y dijera que sólo fue un robo por cuenta propia. Pero si todo salía bien, que los llamara para confirmárselos. Lamentablemente mi teléfono se molió cuando me lanzaste por la ventana, ¡y eso es lo que sé, no hay más!—

Greninja, meditabundo, intentaba digerir el relato de Scrafty lo mejor posible. Era realmente desconcertante, y no porque Scrafty pareciera hablar con la verdad, sino por la enigmática cosmogonía en torno al delito. No se trataba de la obra de un hampón de barrios bajos, como creyó en un principio, sino que estaba planeado de antemano, con terceros involucrados e informados del entorno.

—¿Dijiste que usaban chaquetones grises?—

—Así es, hombre. Hampones de chaquetones de grises—

—¿De qué especie eran?—

—Sableye y Toxicroak, creo—

—¿Y el libro, dónde está el libro?—

—En mi apartamento, duh—

—¿Recuerdas su título?— necesitaba trabajar con el máximo de información posible. Ningún detalle era superfluo, ni nada sería por azar.

—Pues, no me dieron un nombre, ni tampoco lo leí cuando tuve oportunidad. No es que me interese mucho—

—Ya veo... —

 _Un libro en una biblioteca, una aguja en un pajar... Sólo que ellos tenían mapa del pajar. No sé cómo pudieron acceder a esa clase de información, pero pienso averiguarlo_ , pensó.

Los últimos minutos fueron tan o más difíciles de procesar que los años más movidos de su vida. Ojeó una ventana, el sol despuntaba en el horizonte. Pronto amanecería. Envalentonado, tomó una decisión, con fe en que fuera la correcta. Enfrentaría a esos supuestos hampones de chaquetones grises y les haría esclarecer el misterio, luego, vería qué hacer con ellos dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas. Acudir a policía no era una opción, prefería encargarse del asunto por cuenta propia y en completo silencio, sin alertar al circo de los medios o darle a Adalia un infarto. Además, involucrar a la ley implicaba una burocracia que consideraba innecesaria.

—Bien, haremos esto— entregó a Scrafty un celular, desatándole un brazo para que pudiera sostenerlo —Llamarás a esa gentuza y confirmarás que el libro está en tu poder—

—¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido, hombre—

—Tú hazlo—

—Bueno, bueno, como quieras. Espero que no estén durmiendo—

Hasta a Greninja sorprendió que sí atendieran al llamado. Scrafty charló con ellos por unos escasos minutos, en los que se disculpó por la tardanza y aseguró haberse hecho con el libro. Muy cordialmente se despidió y cortó la llamada.

—Listo, hice lo que querías, ¿feliz? Me ordenaron entregar el libro en el punto de encuentro acordado el miércoles al anochecer. ¿Son más de las doce, verdad? Si es así, creo que debo entregárselos hoy—

Greninja se mostró complacido. Lo que pensaba hacer era una locura, su sentido común se lo decía a gritos, pero su tozudo corazón le indicaba que, como guardián de la excelentísima familia de las llamaradas, era su deber.

—Scrafty, me gustaría ofrecerte un trato: me llevarás contigo a ese punto de encuentro, a la hora acordada, y que ni se te ocurra traicionarme. Debo ajustar cuentas con esos sujetos. A cambio, no te entregaré a la policía y podrás seguir ganándote la vida como mejor te plazca. En mi opinión, en un trasto muy justo— le ofreció Greninja, tajantemente.

—¿De veras? ¿No vas a entregarme?— pregunto, atónito.

—Tienes mi palabra de caballero—

—De acuerdo… ¿No tengo otra salida, cierto?—

—Cierto—

—Bueno, ya qué... Acepto— Scrafty escupió en su palma libre y la extendió a Greninja. Asqueado, pero complacido, correspondió al gesto estrechando su mano y el trato quedó sellado.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta. Hasta entonces deberás permanecer aquí. No hagas ruido, no salgas, no robes nada y siéntete como en tu casa—

Scrafty asintió, y él, en señal de confianza, desató sus nudos.

—En fin, me despido. Vendré más tarde a seguir puliendo los detalles del plan. Necesito dormir un poco. Y no intentes escapar, porque te encontraré otra vez...—

—Lo sé, hombre, me portaré bien. Sólo quiero acabar pronto con esto y volver a casa— se sinceró, igualmente cansado.

A pesar de su condición de ladrón y su dudosa y posiblemente perjurada, lealtad, sus palabras le conmovieron. Después de todo, sólo era un peón en un juego de ajedrez del que sabía, saldría vencedor. Adalia era su reina y él... Puede que un alfil.

* * *

Entró al castillo con la razonable intención de desplomarse en su lecho y no pensar más en ladrones, conspiraciones o chaquetones grises; luego se encargaría de todo ello, ahora necesitaba una siesta. En su camino notó varias luces encendidas, a pesar de estar seguro de haberlas apagado o no encendido. También notó su error al no desactivar el sistema eléctrico cuando lo tuvo cerca. Pensó en volver, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Estaba exhausto, y un monto extra en la cuenta de la luz a fin de mes era un mal tolerable.

Faltaba poco para llegar a cuarto, cuando en su atajo por el comedor, la encontró. Era Adalia, y con ella, una imagen que hubiera deseado nunca haber visto en su vida.

Estaba en el piso, sollozando. Su piyama estaba empapado en sudor y lágrimas, y a través de sus ojos receptó no sólo indicios de haber derramado lágrimas durante horas, sino también un sufrimiento aún latente. Ella le miró, y quedó abrumado. Estaba sufriendo. Por su cabeza pasaron mil posibles teorías de lo que pudo haberle pasado en su ausencia, y en su mayoría no eran nada alentadoras. Deseó que no fuera nada grave.

—¿Adalia?— le llamó, temeroso. Se inclinó hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro, revisando que no tuviera heridas.

La Delphox no contestó. Le miraba, como esperando de él algo más.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño?— preguntó, temiendo por la respuesta. Si resultaran culpables esos hampones de chaquetones grises, no estaba seguro de poder controlar la ira que vertería sobre ellos. Pero no dijo nada. Su silencio le preocupaba más —¿Qué pasó, Adalia? Por favor, dímelo, te lo suplico. O al menos dime algo, no sé, ¡cualquier cosa! Sólo quiero saber que estás bien... —

—Imbécil— espetó, gesticulando drásticamente un ceño enrabiado y voraz. Su pelaje se erizó y de sus ojos fulguró un brillo azul: el poder de un tipo psíquico.

—... ¿Disculpa?— exclamó, desconcertado.

—¡Sí, te llamé imbécil!— aulló, y de sus garras invocó el fuego infernal de una Llamarada que no vaciló en lanzar.

Recibió el ataque de lleno y terminó, por su impuso, del otro lado del comedor. Pudo resistirlo con firmeza dado a la inexperiencia de Adalia en las batallas y la nula efectividad del fuego contra el agua. Pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

— _Auch_... — murmulló, observando los antebrazos humeantes con los que protegió su rostro y lengua —¿Puedo saber porqué fue eso?— preguntó, manteniendo un semblante calmo y aseriado. Estaba confundido, sí; estaba apenado, sí, era Adalia quien le atacó, su _mejor y única amiga_ , y sin embargo, parafraseando a su padre: «La calma es esencial en aprietos y en la vida misma».

Su respuesta fue una Bola Sombra que, esta vez, esquivó sin mayor problema. No comprendía su agresividad. Mejor dicho; no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Porqué haces esto? ¿No ves que soy yo? ¡Greninja!—

No, aparentemente no lo veía. Furibunda, dio un chasquido y la polvorienta cubertería que comúnmente reposaba en el mesón —aquel que en sus años mozos había trabajado al máximo de su capacidad, que equivalía a buena parte de los residentes del castillo— a la espera de los comensales que nunca llegarían, comenzó a levitar en dirección suya, Imbuidos en la energía psíquica de la Delphox. Nueve tipos de afilados tenedores le rodeaban, como pandilleros en un callejón.

—Ay, no... — se vio forzado a tomar posición de combate, indeciso de cómo proceder, pero listo para defenderse de ser inevitable. Todo su ser, lo era y creía ser, emitía una fuerza que le impedía, siquiera, considerar la opción de atacarla. Era perfectamente capaz de refrenar sus ataques y esquivarlos, no obstante, ¿cuánto podría resistir así? ¿Cuánto hasta no saber qué estaba pasando?

Esta historia continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Soy tu eterno servidor**

Capítulo 5: Es morir o vivir.

La aguja en su medidor de confusión escalaba a los números rojos. Más que anonadado, estaba consternado, y en su ser no cabía explicación razonable a lo acaecido. En la personalidad de Adalia nunca resaltó una arista particularmente agresiva, o demostró poseer una volátil vorágine, muy al contrario; le parecía la Pokémon más dulce sobre la faz de la tierra. En ocasiones podía ser temperamental, y eso estaba bien; comprendía que pudiera frustrarse a veces, todos lo hacen, pero nunca, desde que la conocía, le había atacado como hoy lo hizo, y jamás le había llamado imbécil. Fueron dos desagradables asimilaciones que no acabó por dilucidar al advertir que, por su centelleante filo, la cubertería continuaba levitando a su alrededor. En Adalia, su expresión hostil e inintencionada a ceder auguraba a mal.

—Adalia... ¿Qué tal si nos calmamos un poco, quieres? No hay nada que no podamos resolver charlando— le invitó, esbozando una entrañable sonrisa.

—¡Mientes!— retrucó, manipulando con Psíquico los cubiertos en que ejercía su poder y enviándolos como balas hacia él.

Esperaba que reincidiera en sus ataques, pero no así de abrupto. Pensó rápido y le contraatacó con una ráfaga de Shurikens de agua que, eficazmente, refrenaron buena parte de los proyectiles, exceptuando a dos; una cuchara que le golpeó en la cabeza y un tenedor que fue a ensartarse en su pie.

—¡HAAAAHG! ¡hija de...!— contuvo, apenas, su impulso por desahogarse en improperios. En presencia de una dama, hubiera resultado indigno de un caballero —... Por favor, cálmate. Mira, prepararé un poco de té y resolveremos esto como Pokémon civilizados, ¿sí?— se arrancó el tenedor a destajo, gesticulando un agudo y breve tormento. La herida no resultó ser grave, pero no quitaba que ardiera como la ira de Dios.

—¿Crees que olvidaré así de fácil esta afrenta, Greninja? ¿Con una tacita de té?— le recriminó, entre dientes.

—Aun no sé qué se supone que hice—

—Te necesité, te necesité y no estuviste— dijo ella, estallando en llanto —Tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasé? Desperté al borde de un colapso nervioso tras haber sufrido una de las peores pesadillas que he tenido en mi vida, ¡en mi vida! Te llamé, grité por ti y no apareciste. Te busqué por todo el castillo y en ninguna parte estabas. ¿Sabes lo miserable que me sentí, postrada en el piso, ahogándome en mi llanto y sin saber que hacer?... ¡Y vuelves como si nada hubiese sucedido!— le echó en cara, con lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas.

Greninja quedó patidifuso, y enseguida puso en tela de juicio el nivel de su sigilo. Creía haber sido discreto, pero su ausencia acabó siendo sabida de igual forma, y de la _peor_ concesible, originando repercusiones en las que no reparó en imaginar. La culpabilidad recayó con fuerza, sacudiéndole de los talones.

—Pensé que no te darías cuenta— expresó, avergonzado de su imprudencia —Discúlpame, por favor— le rogó, apenado.

Adalia le miró, como analizando qué tan real era su congoja. La conclusión que sacó no la pudo descifrar.

—¿Y a dónde fuiste?— le preguntó, impacientándose al momento —¡Te pregunté algo!—

—Este... Andaba por ahí, ya sabes— se excusó, notando al instante su falta de credibilidad y lo burdo de su cuento.

 _¿En serio dije_ _«Andaba por ahí»_ _?_ ,pensó, a modo de desaire. Puede que Adalia no estuviera del todo errada al llamarle imbécil.

—«¿Por ahí?», ¿¡qué tan pánfila crees que soy!?—

El infierno en su interior se avivó, y su calor fue inquietantemente perceptible en su piel anfibia, inacostumbrada a las temperaturas demenciales que debían cuajarse en Adalia. Intentó corregirse, excusarse en que no usó las palabras adecuadas, pero la Delphox se negó a oír más de él. Esta vez, las escogidas por armas fueron las sillas, que hizo flotar y dotó de surrealistas y resplandecientes auras azulinas. Era ignorante respecto al verdadero poder de Adalia, puesto que, en muy contadas ocasiones, tuvo necesidad de efectuar muestra de telequinesia mayor a levitar un plato o un vaso.

Desligándose de su anterior estrategia, a las sillas no las envió de cara a atacarle, sino que inició con ellas un juego de acecho, arremolinándolas en torno a él, cerrándole las vías de escape ciclónicamente, a semejanza de ser engullido por un huracán y hallarse en su ojo, orando por un milagro.

Sabía que al menor descuido arremetería a sillazos, y así fue. Creyendo que de espaldas ofrecía menores defensas, Adalia envió tres sillas a emboscarle, de las que ninguna cumplió su cometido. Greninja giró en redondo y las machacó con Puño Incremento, sin dar de sí un gran esfuerzo, pero lidiando con lo desmoralizante de estar reduciendo a retazos invaluables obras de excelsos ebanistas.

—¡Por favor, Adalia, esos muebles eran más viejos que tú y yo juntos!— le resaltó, con la esperanza de que parara.

Exasperándose, envió el resto de sillas a embestirle, redundando en el mismo resultado. Greninja, más allá de su reluctancia, no parecía tener mayores problemas en refrenar sus proyectiles. Por consiguiente, el piso fue repletándose por los restos de la mueblería, que a duras penas sí servían como leña.

—¿Terminaste?— preguntó, inmutable, al rajar en dos la última de ellas sin siquiera clavarse una mísera astilla.

Y no, no había terminado, su enrabiada expresión así lo delataba. Hizo levitar el mesón completo, impregnándolo en fuego al usar en él Lanzallamas. Tardíamente, Greninja captó el propósito de esto.

—¿Dónde aprendes esas cosas?— preguntó, en sentido retórico. Le asombraban las dinámicas maneras en que Adalia podía apañárselas por acabar con alguien. Y ese _alguien_ resultaba ser é complementara sus habilidades natas con entrenamiento, no dudaba en que Adalia pudiera convertirse en una rival digna en cualquier arena.

Su respuesta fue el mismo mesón, dirigiéndose él a la velocidad que toma un cohete al despegar. Sabiéndose incapaz de hacerle frente a un objeto de tal envergadura y rapidez, resolvió en huir por uno de los pasillos que, a mansalva, desembocaban en el comedor. No contaba con que Adalia pudiera redirigir el mesón a libertad y le enviara a darle caza. A través del angosto pasillo por el que huía, dio fe en que el flameante mesón continuaba pisándole los talones.

 _Nací para pelear, y mírenme ahora; huyendo de una mesa, que vuela..._ , pensó con desánimo, e imaginando que su padre en su lugar tendría la situación bajo control. O al menos, llevándola con más dignidad.

Cuando atisbó que el pasillo llegaba a su fin, bifurcándose en dos corredores transversales que enmarcaban un sinuoso ventanal, su mente hizo el _click_ que tanto esperaba oír y _sentir_. Se lanzó al piso, dejando que el mesón siguiera de largo y fuera a chocar contra el ventanal a la velocidad suficiente como para no ser redirigido a tiempo. El cristal estalló en millares de trizas y del mesón sólo se oyó su impacto, insipiencia del fin de su vida útil.

—Justamente había reparado esa ventana... — se dijo, sin resignarse del todo a la pena de observar su esfuerzo destruido en segundos.

Hubiera querido, siquiera, lamentar su pérdida como se debe, pero alertado por el inconfundible sonido de la energía psíquica en posesión de un objeto, similar al zumbido en luces fluorescentes, volteó para hallarse acorralado por otra oleada de cubiertos flotantes. Su titiritera venía del fondo, caminando solemne e inmutablemente.

—¿Tú no te cansas, verdad?— preguntó, pues él sí estaba harto y cansado.

—No descansaré hasta verte pagar, ¡te haré lamentar haberme abandonado, Greninja! ¡Pagarás el precio más alto!—

Disparó a sus cuchillos, reservándose los tenedores y cucharas. Sin una mejor opción, volvió a contraatacarlos con Shurikens de agua, refrenando a la mayoría, salvo al que se ensartó en su hombro y otro, que a suerte sólo le rosó la mejilla.

—¡HAAAAAGRR!— aulló, arrancándoselo en cuanto penetró en su piel y arrojándolo al suelo, frustrado.

Su impacto fue profundo y devastador, perforándole buena parte de lo que supuso, fue el hueso clavicular. Su sangre comenzó a brotar, primero como un fino hilo que escurría comedido, para tornarse a ser todo un caudal. No había visto su propia sangre desde hacía años, remontándose a sus entrenamientos de la niñez. Fue un reencuentro perturbador y extraño a un tiempo, y en su boca una desazón de inseguridad lo volvió peor.

Greninja comprendió, verdaderamente, que debía temer por su vida. Que el riesgo era real y a ese paso, más temprano que tarde, Adalia terminaría por acertarle un golpe del que no se repondría, _jamás_. Una cuchara bien atinada a un ojo, la vía directa al cerebro, y no sobreviviría para enterarse que fue una simple cuchara quien diezmó la vida del último guardián de la familia de las llamaradas.

—¡Se acabó! No te acerques más, Adalia, o me veré obligado a detenerte de una vez por todas—

No quería llegar a tal extremo de tener que responder a sus ataques, iba en contra de su código moral y honorífico, además del cariño que le guardaba, pero con el dolor de su alma, debía ponerle fin a su malsana locura. Por su bien y el propio.

—¿Detenerme, tú a mí? ¡Adelante, no tienes el valor!—

Estaba por arremeter con Pulso umbrío, cuando al discernir en su rostro, deformado por la ira y aún así, conservando su cautivante atractivo, sus fuerzas por hacerlo fueron mermándose, exhaladas fuera de su organismo con su último aliento. Los recuerdos resurgían de las cenizas como flora en primavera. Allanó en su cabeza la vez que enfermó y Adalia se comprometió a cuidarle. En un principio pensó que contrataría a un servicio de enfermería a domicilio o algo así, pero no estuvo ni cerca de acertar. Resultó que ella misma se dio a la tarea de mimarlo la semana en que persistió su catarro, no permitiéndole poner un pie fuera de la cama sin su consentimiento. Puede que sus medidas hayan sido exageradas, pero fue un hermoso gesto de su parte.

Y cómo olvidar sus tradicionales cumpleaños sorpresa, que cada año organizaba con esmero y dedicación. Si bien de _sorpresa_ no tenían nada, pues usualmente descubría sus planes antes de concretarse, siempre fingía no haber sospechado nada. Pero lo que realmente amaba de aquel día no eran los regalos, ni ser un año más viejo y a lo mejor, más sabio; era Adalia y su sencillamente impredecible estilo de preparar la celebración, pudiendo ser desde un tour a través del mundo, a una humilde exclamación de: «¡sorpresa!» en medio de un cuarto a oscuras y con ella apareciendo por detrás del sillón, con pastel en mano y sonriendo como sólo ella lo hacía, y culminando la velada con una noche de películas de horror.

Atesoraba esos recuerdos más que cualquier otro bien material. Y más la atesoraba a ella, por sobre su propia vida. Jamás podría lastimarla. Era irresoluble.

—... Tienes razón, Adalia. No tengo el valor— aceptó, ofreciendo su rendición, pero no sin antes intentar razonar con ella en la última instancia que le quedaba —Por eso te pido que por favor, no sigas. Tú no eres así, Adalia. Sé que no eres así— suplicó, triste y sin saber qué más hacer.

—¡Tú no sabes como soy yo!— le gritó, y desenfundó del interior mullido de su cola, su varita.

Al notarlo, se detuvo a cavilar en que Adalia pudiera usar cierto ataque que esperaba, hubiera olvidado.

—Adalia, ¿qué... Qué vas a hacer con eso?— preguntó, inquieto.

—¿Qué sucede, Greninja? ¿Temes a que se haga la luz?— inquirió, sonriendo cínicamente.

Sus especulaciones y miedos se hicieron realidad. Iba a usar Brillo mágico, indudablemente. El legendario poder oculto en las hadas. Los manuscritos épicos lo referenciaban como capaz de vencer a seres oscuros y a bestiales dragones. Él entraba en la primera categoría.

—¡Espera, no cometas una locura!— le imploró, aterrorizado.

—No volverás a engañarme, ya no más— dijo, y desató la magia.

Un ataque de amplio rango como aquél le sería imposible de esquivar, y siendo él susceptible al mismo, el impacto sería particularmente doloroso, y _efectivo_. Cerró los ojos y desvió el rostro, listo a recibirlo. A cierto instante, creyó que no lo haría. Creyó que en verdad recapacitaría al último segundo, pues él sabía que en fondo de su corazón marchito de odio, seguía queriéndole. Sabría después lo equivocado que estuvo.

Pudo sentir como la luz le engullía por completo en ese insoportable ardor. Sintió como cada parte de su anatomía prendía en llamas, y aunque no lo hicieran en verdad, así se sentía. El ataque no duraba mucho, pero sólo bastaron segundos para consumir su fuerza hasta los huesos. Cuando la luz se disipó, sus piernas no pudieron más y cayó, derrotado y exiguo de vitalidad y lucidez.

Ver su cuerpo inerte azotar contra el piso y saber que no volvería a levantarse, que había ganado y sin haber saboreado el néctar satisfactorio de la venganza, fue el balde de agua fría que le regresó a la tierra. Estaba desorientada, y su actuar impío volvía a su mente, ahora, como tenues visiones.

—... ¿G-Gre-Greninja?— le llamó, temerosa.

No respondía. ¿Respiraba? Apenas sí se notaba.

—... ¡Por Dios, qué hice! ¡Greninja, háblame, por favor!— le suplicó, arrodillándose frente a él y tomándole de las manos, reposando su oreja en su pecho a la búsqueda de señales de vida —¡Lo lamento! ¡No sé que pasó! ¡D-De pronto perdí el control y n-no-no sé! — sus lágrimas caían sobre su torso, contrastando en la sangre —¡Vuelve, vuelve! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡S-Si te vas... Me iré contigo! Estaremos juntos por siempre, en serio lo haré... En serio—

—Adalia… — murmulló Greninja, abriendo ligeramente un ojo. El alma volvió al cuerpo de la Delphox al oír su voz. Estaba deshecho, magullado y lacerado, pero increíblemente no perdía la consciencia, aunque parecía tener problemas para mantenerla.

—¡Sí! ¡Sabía que estabas bien, lo sabía! ¡La muerte no es nada contra ti! Greninja, Greninja... No sabes cuánto lo lamento, no sé qué pudo haberme pasado. No quise hacerte daño, nunca podría querer hacerlo, sólo que... De un momento a otro, perdí los estribos y todo se tornó nebuloso— explicó, volviendo a romper en llanto —Apenas sé lo que digo—

—Estás demente, ¿lo sabías?— le dijo, sonriente a pesar de su escasa energía. Todo en su cuerpo dolía, pero no podía esconder su alegría por volver a recuperar a la Adalia de siempre. A _su_ Adalia.

—¡Lo sé, soy una demente! Soy todo lo que digas que soy— que aún tuviera ánimos de bromear le alivió enormemente —No merezco tu perdón, Greninja, lo que te hice es hoy es simplemente... Imperdonable. ¡Pero intentaré compensártelo! Haré lo que sea, lo juro. Tú pide y yo obedezco—

—Podrías empezar con llamar a un médico—

—¡C-Claro! Iré enseguida, tú no te muevas de aquí— replicó, yendo a toda prisa a por un teléfono.

—No me moveré, te lo aseguro— le susurró, en tono irónico. No podría moverse ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, observando por última vez a Adalia, perdiéndose en un horizonte cada vez más nebuloso y distante. Dormir con la seguridad de ya no ser el blanco de la ira asesina de su mejor amiga haría su sueño más placentero, como también le granjeaba el mal gusto de, posiblemente, ser efímero. Que pronto, tendría que despertar a lidiar con la caótica realidad en la que se había inmerso su vida. Empezando por Adalia y sus emociones terriblemente inestables, e inestables en un sentido peligroso y latente, como el letargo del volcán. Que indujeran violencia en su conducta no era normal. Era malsano y potencialmente mortal. Definitivamente se tendrá mucho de lo que hablar cuando despierte.

 _¿Por qué hace mi trabajo tan difícil, señorita Heartflare?_ , y con aquel insaciable pensamiento, cayó rendido a su agotamiento.

* * *

El registro de pacientes de un Centro Pokémon detallaría que, a las ocho con quince de esa mañana, recibieron de urgencia a quien, presuntamente, se declaró como Greninja Fistwater. Se le diagnosticaron laceraciones leves, una fractura de hueso y una aguda carestía de vitalidad, por lo que fue derivado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos a reponerse y guardar reposo. También quedaría registro de que su acompañante, Adalia Heartflare, se rehusaba a abandonarle, entorpeciendo la labor de los especialistas y alborotando al resto de pacientes. Se le prescribió un excelente calmante, que rechazó.

Cuando despertó aún guardaba leves reminiscencias de lo que fueron las discusiones de Adalia con los médicos, que fueron difuminándose en la ola de pensamientos que le atizó al encontrarse en un cuarto que desconocía, pero que, a razón de la aparatosa maquinaria a la que le tenían conectado, dedujo era un Centro Pokémon. También descubrió que no estaba solo. Tenía a Adalia junto a él, y dormía, acurrucada en su mismísima cama y muy sujeta a su espalda. Su sonrisa le hacía intuir que estaba muy a gusto. No tenía mucha idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

La Delphox dio un bostezo vacuo y se estiró, revelando estar por despertarse. Parecía no estar al tanto de tenerle a un lado.

—¿Me perdí de algo?— le preguntó, haciéndose notar.

—¿Eh?... ¡Oh, Greninja! Buenos días, n-no sabía que estabas despierto, pero me tranquiliza que lo estés. Me tenías preocupada, por Dios—

Estaba desarreglada y con su pelaje hecho una maraña, pero él la había hermosa. La luz radiante del sol matinal le sentaba a su rostro, resaltando sus facciones y alimentando la ilusión de brillar con luz propia. En nada se asemejaba a la Adalia que horas atrás había intentado matarle.

—No es necesaria tu preocupación, me siento bien. Eh... ¿Podría preguntar qué haces en mi cama?—

—¡Ah, sí! Es, pues... Cuando la ambulancia te trajo aquí, no dejé de sentirme culpable por lo que pasó, y decidí dormir contigo para hacerte compañía en la noche— se explicó, levemente sonrojada y esperando que Greninja no se fijara en que los hechos que acaba de decir no tenían cohesión, ni conexión, ni explicaban nada en verdad —¿Tiene eso algo de malo?— preguntó, a la defensiva.

—Creo que no, pero no comprendo cómo los doctores te lo permitieron—

Adalia rió, súbitamente avergonzada.

—Digamos que a cierto doctor se le cayeron unos cuantos billetes al suelo— le insinuó, mirándole de soslayo.

Si bien no lo aprobaba, el comentario le hizo gracia. Le apenaba tener que arruinar el momento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Adalia, ¿podrías bajarte de la cama? Necesito que hablemos de algo— le solicitó, adoptando un sesgo de seriedad que le hizo experimentar calosfríos. Obedeció sin rechistar.

Su intuición le advertía que hablarían de su abyecto comportar, y eso era a lo que más temía. No tenía justificante alguno, apenas sí conservaba lucidez de lo que hizo, y una reprimenda del ser que más amaba la reduciría a un manojo de nervios y lágrimas. Sin embargo, sabía que merecía un tirón de orejas y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Por _él_.

—Dime— se limitó a decir, melancólica, exhortándolo a empezar su amonestación.

—Quiero que me des una explicación de lo que pasó—

—Y-Ya te dije, no sé... —

—No puedes no saberlo, Adalia. Nadie pierde los estribos porque sí, nadie enfurece porque sí— le exigió, inclemente.

—Yo... — se complicaba, y Greninja no cedía a dejarle las cosas fáciles. Estaba en su derecho al exigir respuestas, y ella en dárselas, aun cuando dudaba de su veracidad —Creo que te lo dije. Pero puede que no me haya dado a entender bien, en aquel momento no pensaba con claridad. Fue... Fue la rabia de no tenerte a mi lado, tras mi terrible sueño y despertar, la que me arrojó a mis... No sé, ¿instintos homicidas? Lo que intento decir es que te necesitaba, y no tenerte me... Me hizo mal. Sí, a tal punto. ¡N-No me estoy justificando ni nada! Pero, como pudiste observar, perdí el total control sobre mí. Greninja... Estoy muy arrepentida— se sinceró, conteniendo una lágrima escurridiza que incurrió a escaparse.

Greninja pegó un resoplido cansino, incapaz de poder reclamarle algo. Pero era ciertamente preocupante que Adalia, según lo explicaba ella, pudiera encerrar un pasivo problema con la ira. Recordó los cuentos que solía relatarle su padre, protagonizados por los Heartflare del pasado y sus temibles arranques de violencia, y los esfuerzos de los guardianes por contenerlos. Él les denominaba de _emociones fuertes_ y, al parecer, las emociones fuertes estaban muy arraigadas en sus genes.

—Sé que no fuiste tú. Jamás podrías haber sido tú— le tranquilizó, sereno —Y no estoy enfadado, en lo absoluto. Sólo preocupado. Las veces en que pierdes el control han ido en aumento en lo que va de la semana. El primero en sufrirlo fue el pobre televisor, después yo, ¿quién vendrá ahora?—

—Nunca querría lastimar a alguien, mucho menos a ti, que eres lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, o a un mejor amigo, o a... — se debuto a pensarlo, y se contuvo a mencionar apelativos como novio, maridou otro sucedáneo que pudiera apuntarla a un viaje en primera clase en el tren de la vergüenza, con paradas en la estación de las preguntas incómodas y del deseo de ser engullida en las entrañas de la tierra — _Todo_. Eres mi todo. Es la manera más adecuada con que puedo definirlo— dijo ella, exhibiendo una insegura y tímida sonrisa.

—Es una linda forma de expresarlo— le elogió, conmovido.

—¿No te hice demasiado daño, verdad?— preguntó, recayendo en la culpa.

—Me hiciste más daño que muchos con los que me he enfrentado. Eres dura— le aseguró, sobándose un hombro cómicamente —Y no es una broma, en verdad duele— recalcó, riéndose a pesar del dolor.

—A lo mejor yo debería ser tu guardaespaldas— le insinuó, en tono juguetón.

—¿Y de paso quedar desempleado? Olvídalo— y rió más, no muy convencido de si en verdad reía por gusto o por desesperada risoterapia. Probablemente un poco de ambas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Adalia fue la primera en cesar de reír. Greninja continuó sin poder contenerse, a punto de dejar escapar una lágrima. Sus carcajadas menguaron silenciosamente al dar cuenta de la severidad con que Adalia contemplaba el umbral de la puerta. Era una Lopunny, que ataviada en bata blanca y relumbrando un centelleante gafete, auguró el mal en Adalia.

—Buenos días, señor Fistwater. ¿Señorita Heartflare? No la vi entrar—

La Delphox bufó.

—No me extraña. Llegué muy temprano. ¿Y usted es... ?— quiso averiguar, con recelo.

—Soy la doctora Liz, y el placer es mío. Se me encargó al señor Fistwater esta mañana— se presentó, sin desdibujar la cálida sonrisa con que había venido.

—Puede llamarme por mi nombre, no hay problema— comentó el referido, intentando romper el hielo y aligerar el ambiente.

Adalia no se fiaba. La analizó de pies a cabeza, y en ella nada le gustaba. No entendía bien porqué, pero era devota de sus corazonadas, y ésta le erizaba la piel y prendía en fogonazos el pelaje en sus orejas.

—¿Qué pasó con el doctor Chansey? Creía que él era nuestro médico—

—Lo era, pero debió a priorizar la atención de un paciente menos estable. Por ello le supliré hoy. Espero que no les moleste—

La Delphox frunció el entrecejo, no molestándose en disimularlo por completo.

—Claro que no, doctora... ¿Y a ti, Greninja?— preguntó, expectante.

—Para nada—

—Es bueno saberlo. Señorita Heartflare, ¿podría dejarnos solos un momento? Debo poner en marchar los exámenes de rigor y cerciorarme que todo en Greninja esté en orden— explicó, amablemente.

—¿No puedo quedarme?— inquirió, decaída.

Realmente no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Greninja a solas con ella. Le provocaba repelús.

—Me temo que no—

—Sólo será un rato, Adalia. Mientras más pronto acabemos antes podremos regresar al castillo—

—Claro, está bien. Si me necesitan, estaré esperando afuera— indicó, resignada, no sin antes fulminar a Liz con su desprecio. De Greninja se despidió con un ademán tembloroso y no respondido.

La puerta se cerró, y como si se tratase de la vieja broma del balde que pende a su borde, en el ambiente se derramó el silencio. Tuvo el tiempo de detenerse a pensar en qué función tendría la máquina y el catéter conectado a sus venas, y optó por aceptar la validez de su propia juicio y que aseguraba ser Hipersuero, una variación de la Hiperpoción común, presente en cualquier botiquín que se respete. Acarició sus vendas, eran suaves e inmaculadas, pero el dolor se deslizaba por ellas. Se fijó en Liz, y ella le sonrió.

—Me gustaría hablar de una cosita con usted, señor Fistwater—

La calidez en su dicción llamó poderosamente su atención.

—¿Sobre qué?— preguntó, con cierto aire inocente.

Esta historia continuará...

 **Nota: Hallu. ¿Saben? Hubiera publicado este capítulo mucho antes si no hubieran surgido ciertos problemas a la hora de ingresar a Fanfiction. Desconozco si me pasó sólo a mí o fue generalizado.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que dejaron su comentario (inserte algunos aplausos).**

 **-. Guest/Anónimo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Soy tu eterno servidor**

Capítulo 6: La otra.

—Me gustaría hablar sobre una cosita con usted, señor Fistwater—

La calidez en su dicción llamó poderosamente su atención.

—¿Sobre qué?— preguntó Greninja, con cierto aire inocente.

Le inquietaba la naturaleza de esa «cosita» de la que debían hablar. En el último tiempo, los azares del destino trajeron consigo terribles desdichas, y su cénit bien podría ser el recibir malas noticias con respecto a su salud. Aunque a esas alturas, ya nada podría sorprenderlo.

—Tengo una pregunta. Espero que no le incomode, pero es algo que no puedo pasar por alto— de su sonrisa quedaba poco. Donde una vez estuvo, sólo se escrutaban nervios y palabras que dificultosamente hallaban manera de salir.

—Adelante— le convino Greninja. Si era una pregunta y nada más, en teoría su salud no debía correr riesgo, por lo que, aliviado, lo descartó.

Liz hizo acopio de coraje, y prosiguió —Verá, ojeé en su ficha médica, y huelga decir que su diagnóstico me preocupó de sobremanera. No por la gravedad de sus heridas, sino por haberlas llevado a un contexto mayor. Lesiones como ésa no son el resultado de correr con tijeras. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero... ¿Acaso la señorita Heartflare le hizo eso? —

Palideció. En su garganta se hizo un nudo y su salivación tornó a ser ácidamente espesa. Sospechar de Adalia como la responsable de su entuerto era un pensamiento muy sensato, y tenía todas las de ser, pero jamás lo confesaría. El código de confidencialidad doctor-paciente no era garantía suficiente, y si escándalo tal se difundiera, la imagen de Adalia no volvería a reponerse nunca. Sus esfuerzos por llevar a cuestas su impopularidad serían nulos, y no podría cargar con esa culpa.

Al no recibir respuesta, Liz volvió a arremeter —Se sabe que viven juntos y a solas, y los rumores en torno a la señorita Heartflare no son nada halagüeños... Sólo quiero asegurarme de que usted no es víctima de abusos en ese castillo—

—Son rumores infundados. Adalia no es la Delphox que todos pintan— le aseguró, fervientemente.

—Sé que debe guardarle un gran cariño, pero no es motivo para encubrirla— dijo, suavemente.

—No la encubro, ella no me hizo nada, en serio— le defendió, pero triste; le dolía reconocer que sus palabras eran falsas, incluso más que sus propias heridas, pues era un dolor diferente, más substancial y furtivo.

La Lopunny no le creyó ni un pelo. No le enorgullecía jugar el papel de metiche, pero de igual forma, no estaba dispuesta a quedar al margen a sabiendas del posible peligro con que jugaba su paciente.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió? ¿Cómo se provocó esas heridas?— preguntó Liz, inquisitivamente.

Greninja se sintió acorralado —No ventilaré mi vida privada así como así— le evadió, severo —¿Sabe? Ya me siento mejor. Como nuevo, diría yo. Creo que podré retirarme. Fue un gusto platicar con usted, doctora— hizo un esfuerzo por erguirse, y en su hombro pulsó un malestar que desbordó los deslindes de su tolerancia. Estuvo a punto de pegar un alarido, pero se contuvo y en lugar de ello, se desahogó en un suspiro exacerbado. Se volvió a Liz, humillado por no poder, siguiera, poner un pie fuera de cama sin descomponerse entero —¿Por qué duele tanto? Hace apenas unos instantes me sentía bien— comentó, tumbándose otra vez.

—Esa imprudencia suya lo matará, señor Fistwater. Usted requiere de a lo menos un día más de recuperación en cama, si aún planea marcharse— le reprendió Liz, acercándose a chequear su estado.

—No pude haber terminado tan mal—

—Es un necio. La mayoría de sus lesiones eran leves, menos la que originó el objeto que se clavó al hombro. Sea lo que haya sido, se rompió; tuvimos que intervenirlo y remover los fragmentos de metal esparcidos en su interior. Ya fue suturado y el Hipersuero debería hacer el resto, pero debe permanecer en reposo—

Liz desenvolvió sus vendajes, tanteando en su piel, cuidando de no lastimarle. Greninja contemplaba el rostro de Liz, impávido, a escasos centímetros del suyo. Su cálido hálito al contacto con su piel le hacía sentir ñañaras.

—Ay, no... — exclamó la Lopunny.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Descubrió en mí una nueva cepa de cáncer?— preguntó, en tono tragicómico. Ella no rió, y eso le aterrorizó.

—Me temo que no, pero su herida se abrió—

—Pero si sólo me moví un poco... — aludió, desconcertado.

—Espéreme un segundo, iré a traer una medicina natural que ayudará a cicatrizar eso. También amenizará el malestar. Es casi milagrosa— le aseguró, volviendo a vendarle.

—Me parece difícil de creer— discrepó.

—Es lo que todos dicen. Por cierto, su eficacia no está comprobada científicamente, ni tampoco estoy autorizada a suministrársela a pacientes, así que... Será nuestro secreto, ¿le parece?— le puntualizó, sonriendo con comicidad.

—Claro...— aceptó, no sin demostrar cierto grado de duda. Le disgustaba estar confinado en cama, y más aún en contacto con aquella doctora y sus indiscreciones, pero si su medicina milagrosa cumplía con lo que prometía, su espera sería menos prolongada —Aunque, ¿es verdaderamente necesario? Ya casi no duele, y dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura— sonrió, y las lesiones bajo sus vendajes inmediatamente escocieron. Su sonrisa se tornó forzosa y retraída, y a un lado de su rostro discurrió una perla de sudor. Para Liz, lo mortecino en su expresión fue evidente.

—Nada de eso, señor Fistwater. Volveré con la medicina, no tardo. Manténgase reposando— le sugirió, solemne. Greninja rezongó y se escabulló bajo sus sábanas, a sumirse en su desgracia.

Cuando Liz abrió la puerta, se halló con que Adalia aguardaba a su lado, paciente a recibir noticias del tipo agua. Liz discernió melancolía en su rostro, y no lo sabría a priori, pero la Delphox llevaba a cuestas el peso de una culpa desgarradora y sin alivio, como cruz a cargar. Recordaba constantemente su mal comportar, y a cada reflexión terminaba más convencida de no ser merecedora del perdón de Greninja. No sabía cómo compensárselo, no creía tener nada que él quisiese tener, por lo que juró consentirle hasta ser exculpada por la gracia de su lástima.

—¿Ya acabó, doctora?— preguntó la Delphox, ilusionándose con poder volver a verlo.

—No, y le ruego que no lo perturbe. Necesita descanso. Volveré con medicina para él y evaluaré si puede recibir visitas o no. Por ahora, agradezco su comprensión— dijo Liz, encaminándose al pasillo y dejando a Adalia insatisfecha.

 _¿Me dijo que no? ¿Y quién se cree que es? Estoy en mi derecho a comprobar si está bien_ , pensó, ofuscada e impotente.

Volteó a la puerta, y pensándoselo detenidamente, a punto de decantarse por tirarla de una patada, optó por no hacerlo. A lo mejor la doctora estaba en lo cierto y su intromisión sólo empeoraría las cosas. Se abstuvo, pero continuaba ofuscada por tener que acatar sus órdenes.

 _Es una arpía_ , pensó.

Se acercó a la cerradura e intentó husmear a través de ella, ocurriéndosele una ingeniosa idea en el proceso; si no podía entrar, bien podrían comunicarse a la distancia.

—¿Greninja, me oyes? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, desde el otro lado.

Greninja observó la puerta con simpatía. Le pareció muy tierno que Adalia quisiese estar pendiente de él a toda costa.

—Estoy bien. Apenas me viste hace unos instantes—

—Lo sé, pero no confío en esa Lopunny. Pudo haberte hecho algo innecesario, o haberte arramblado órganos para trasplantes turbios. Apuesto a que no ha pasado ni un mes desde su titulación. Si te apetece, podemos trasladarnos a otro Centro Pokémon. Uno más profesional— le ofreció, deseando que aceptara.

Greninja coqueteó con la idea un rato, muy tentado por ella. De trasladarse, se mantendría a salvo de la suspicacia de Liz; sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de ser trasladado, y su cuerpo se lo decía.

—Preferiría que no. Estoy exhausto—

—Oh, bien. Sólo decía, ya sabes, como para que estés más cómodo y eso, pero mejor no, ¿verdad?— discurrió, dándole más vueltas al asunto —¿Tienes hambre? Puedo traerte alguna vianda si quieres. Lo que se te antoje—

—¿Cocinarás tú?— preguntó, recordando la ultima vez que Adalia _cocinó_. Resultó ser una experiencia ingrata y nulamente culinaria.

—No, no tengo en donde— le aclaró la Delphox, levemente extrañada por el comentario —Pensaba en ordenar algo en la cafetería—

Un desfachatado rugido en su estómago habló por él. Recordó no haber comido desde su excursión nocturna a la ciudad. Su organismo necesitaba nutrirse.

—Bien, dejo a tu criterio escoger lo que consideres un desayuno contundente. Eso sí, no te alejes demasiado— le pidió, inquieto. Su miserable estado actual complicaba la tarea de velar por su seguridad, y teniendo aquél como ideal en su vida, le ponía de los nervios no poder efectuarlo de cabo a rabo.

—¡No tardaré!— prometió, radiante y enfilando a la cafetería.

—¡Y ve con cuidado, eh!— clamó, dudoso de haber sido escuchado.

Pegó un bostezo, acurrucándose en su cobijo, a la espera de Liz o Adalia; quien llegase primero. Caviló sobre Liz y su obsesión por indagar en su vida. Muy salida de tono, a su parecer, ¿o era acaso, que los médicos lo tenían por costumbre? El único doctor en su vida con el que se había consultado fue el que se desempeñaba en el castillo, como médico de la familia, y hacía años que dejó sus labores y se marchó, junto con el resto de empleados despedidos por Adalia. Por ello desconocía las particularidades de la relación médico-paciente. A lo mejor sí era normal, y él, todo incauto, ni estaba enterado.

* * *

Somnoliento, a un pestañeo de caer preso del sueño, oyó de repente unos traqueteos hoscos venir de su ventana. Volteó a verla, y su mandíbula cayó al suelo al discernir que, a través del cristal y bien sujeto al enmarcado, el rostro impúdico de Scrafty se reflejaba como una visión fantasmagórica. Le hacía señas para que abriera.

 _¿Qué esta haciendo ahí? ¿¡Qué está haciendo ahí!? ¡SI LE DIJE QUE NO SALIERA!_ , pensó, enfurecido y a la vez, sumido en los nervios.

Se las ingenió por poner un pie en el suelo, y el problema asomó al hacer el esfuerzo con el otro; dolió, y debió armarse de tenacidad para ignorar las molestias al caminar, breve pero angustioso recorrido hasta la ventana. La dolencia más prominente en su haber se radicaba en el hombro, pero el escocer de su pie no se quedaba corto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó, habiendo abierto.

—Vengo a verte, hombre— habló Scrafty, introduciéndose en el cuarto sin ninguna delicadeza o discreción —Ayer oí ruidos venir del castillo. Cuando salí a indagar, ¡una mesa en llamas salió disparada por una ventana! Casi me cae encima, joder. Luego llegó una ambulancia y te llevaron junto a una Delphox. Te veías terrible. ¿Estás bien?—

—Sí. ¿Cómo supiste que fue aquí donde me trajeron?— preguntó, intrigado.

—Primero pregunté en las morgues, pero de ti no sabían nada— bromeó, no pudiendo sacarle risas a Greninja, ni siquiera una sonrisilla por cortesía, por lo que prosiguió —Así que fui al Centro Pokémon más cercano. Pregunté por ti, me hicieron saber tu habitación, y heme aquí— explicó, observándole detenidamente —Tu novia debe ser una fiera, no en balde te dejó así. ¿Le dijiste que estaba gorda o algo por el estilo? Así fue como a mi tío Carlos lo corrieron de casa—

Sus mejillas enrojecieron súbitamente. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si sus comentarios indecentes o su mera presencia, que de por sí no debía estar, y de saberse, le acarrearía más de un dilema.

—No es mi novia. ¿Sólo viniste a dar la lata o qué?—

—Pues, claro que no. También vine a traer el libro de mi departamento, ya sabes a cuál me refiero— le insinuó, guiñándole un ojo —Y supongo que en tu estado no podrás confrontar a nadie. ¿Te apetece si cambiamos de día el encuentro con estos sujetos?—

Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero Scrafty estaba en lo cierto. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin descocerse; en un encuentro mano a mano, estaría en desventaja y abocado a considerables chances de perder.

—¿Crees poder negociar algo más de tiempo? Quizás... Un día, o dos—

—Síp, con una llamada bastará. Harían lo que sea con tal de tener ese libraco— dijo Scrafty, sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Fantástico. Propón que traslade para mañana, al anochecer; y te doy las gracias por tu cooperación. Honestamente, conmigo aquí postrado, pensé que escaparías—

—Sí iba a escapar, pero lo medité y concluí en que sería inútil. Después de todo, me volverías a cazar, entonces ¿para qué hacerlo más difícil, verdad? Mejor hago mi parte y terminados esto rápido— se sinceró Scrafty, sin tapujos.

El desparpajo desinhibido con que dio a entender su realidad, lo pasmó enormemente. Tras ser él, el principal desencadenante de esa retahíla de enigmáticas desdichas, aparecía hoy con la mejor disposición a solucionarlo, y por propia voluntad. No se fiaba por completo, pero de cierta modo, su nueva faceta le empezaba a gustar. Podría tener en Scrafty a un potencial aliado. O no. Ya lo diría el tiempo.

—Me alegra saber que tienes las cosas claras. Y descuida, cuando haya llegado al fondo de este misterio, ambos podremos volver a la normalidad de nuestras vidas— le aseguró, cuando súbitamente oyó y _percibió_ la presencia de un desconocido, acercándose a pasos agigantados —Alguien viene... —

—¿Perdón?—

—¡Que alguien viene! Vete, deprisa— exclamó, empujándolo otra vez a la ventana, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Ya me voy hombre, no aprietes. Que te mejores pronto y adiosito, ¡no olvides lo que hablamos!— le recordó, pugnando por introducir su rechoncha y anatómicamente desproporcionada figura a través del marco. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, Greninja cerró y se escabulló en sus sábanas, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias que su fervorosa rapidez causaría en su cuerpo, abierto y fracturado.

 _¡AAAAHHHHYY!, no debí precipitarme así_ , se lamentó, y una enfermiza mueca de malestar se delineó en su rostro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Greninja estaba ya embozado con las tapas, adoptando la calma de quien no ha cometido maldad alguna en su vida. Se trató de Liz, que venía cargando en sus afelpadas manitas un frasco de mejunje verde, de extraña procedencia.

—Era el último frasco— comentó, agitando su contenido ante el contemplar sobrio de Greninja. Parecía jalea descompuesta y putrefacta, de lo verde pardusco que era.

—Qué alivio— exclamó, riendo falsamente.

Liz desenvolvió los vendajes que recubrían buena parte de su hombro y pecho, develando una enorme llaga de horroroso aspecto. Dejó su carne expuesta a un aliento cálido y anestésico, que hizo a Greninja estremecerse.

—¿Cuán efectivo puede ser un tenedor?— se preguntó Greninja, al percatarse de su gravedad. La herida aparentaba haberse ensanchado desde la última vez.

—Ya le había dicho, tuvimos efectuarle una incisión mayor con tal de retirarle las esquirlas del tenedor. Era imprescindible. Permanezca quieto un segundo, ¿sí?— le solicitó, zambullendo una mano dentro del recipiente de supuesta medicina.

Untó el ungüento en las áreas afectadas, y el alivio fue espontáneo e insondablemente satisfactorio, puede que hasta _milagroso_ , como le había anticipado Liz. Suspiró de la exquisita sensación. Posiblemente sería una exagerada sugestión, pero creía sentir a sus células regenerando los tejidos.

—¿No le molesta?— preguntó Liz, agraciada por su relajo.

—Al contrario. No se detenga, por favor— le rogó, dejando caer sus párpados a merced del disfrute y dejándose llevar.

Complaciendo su aprobación, continuó repasando la morosa caricia de su mano en sus malhadadas laceraciones, procurando la delicadeza. Sus palmas. enfundadas en los pompones más mullidos de la naturaleza, la facultaban idóneamente para la tarea como anillo a un dedo. Y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para indagar más en su vida.

—¿Sabe? Me da curiosidad, ¿exactamente qué cargo desempeña en el castillo? Una suerte de mayor domo es en lo que hay consenso— preguntó Liz, sin pausar su tratamiento.

El término no le quedó gustando, parecía menoscabar su multifacética gama de virtudes. No tenía certeza de lo conveniente que sería contestar a eso o no, pero estaba tan a gusto, que prefirió no hacerse de rogar.

—Hago de todo un poco. Puedo cocinar, barrer, reparar ventanas, restaurar mampostería, remplazar cableados, también sé algo de plomería, y un largo etcétera— contestó, sin darle gran importancia.

—Ya veo... ¿Y cuánto gana por tanto trabajo?— preguntó, expectante.

—Nada. Jamás he recibido un salario— reveló, al borde de la somnolencia.

—¿¡No recibe sueldo!?— exclamó Liz, indignada y dando cese a su tratamiento.

—¿Por qué se detuvo?—

—¿Cómo es posible que usted no reciba paga alguna? Es una práctica ilegal y raya en el esclavismo—

Greninja bufó —Sabía que haría un escándalo de esto. Si tengo un techo, tres comidas al día y una agradable compañía, ¿para qué quiero más? ¿Por qué alguien querría más? Todos en mi familia han vivido así. No es gran cosa—

Liz enroscó la tapa del mejunje y dio por finalizada la sesión. En cambio, volvía a vendarlo. Greninja se decepcionó. Probablemente, no volvería a disfrutar más del milagro del mejunje —Es increíble la concepción medievalista que tiene respecto al trabajo. Pensé en usted como un Pokémon culto, señor Fistwater— le reprochó, fríamente —Es todo por hoy, señor Fistwater. Guarde reposo, mañana haremos el chequeo y evaluaremos si amanece en condiciones para el alta—

—¿Dije algo que la ofendiera?— preguntó Greninja, con genuina perplejidad.

Liz dedicó en él una mirada comprensiva. Era obvio, pues, que Greninja se había habituado a no recibir retribución por sus esfuerzos. No tenía cómo percatarse de las tropelías de su ama y señora. Los Heartflare debieron haberlo aleccionado, haciéndole caer en el error en que hoy seguía inmerso, desde muy chico, que un trato así era de lo más normal.

—Dijo suficiente, Greninja— contestó, melancólicamente.

Tras volver a sugerirle reposo y prudencia, la tipo normal se dispuso a continuar con su jornada laboral. A la esquina de un pasillo, se topó con Adalia otra vez. Llevaba consigo una bandeja de opíparos alimentos, que intuyó serían para compartir con Greninja el desayuno.

—¿Terminó, doctora?— preguntó apenas le vio, fingiendo amabilidad. Realmente Liz no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero de haber concluido sus labores, no habría más razón para lidiar con ella, y eso la reconfortaba.

Liz se pasmó, apremiándose a analizar a Adalia y la situación en que se hallaba metida. Quería plantearle sus preocupaciones y sospechas, pero dudaba de lo adecuado que sería hacer eso, pues quizá, y no sería descabellado de ser cierto, Adalia podía no ser la arpía que imaginaba. Fácilmente podía tratarse de una víctima más de la ruindad de su familia, los que, dados a las viejas costumbres, le hicieron creer que podía hacer lo que se le antojase por la vida, sin medir gravedades o implicaciones morales, ni siquiera la integridad de su trabajador más leal.

—Sí, ya acabé— respondió, secamente. La indecisión le afligía con álgida intensidad, todo su ser le decía a gritos que hacer algo por Greninja era su deber, y aquél era su momento, pero ¿qué decir?

—Me alegro—

Adalia pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose a la habitación, pero se paró en seco al oír de Liz lo inusitado.

—¿Cree que esto está bien?— se atrevió, al fin, a preguntarle; con el corazón en la mano y temerosa por la reacción que pudiese tener la Delphox, pero firme en su convicción.

Adalia se giró a verle, muy extrañada. No comprendió del todo que quiso decirle, pero intuía, por su tono y disposición, que no sería nada halagüeño.

—¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó, aseriada.

—Me refiero, a que si pretende salirse con la suya al abusar de la ingenuidad de Greninja, está muy equivocada. Él se rompe el lomo con tal de complacerla en todo, y usted ni siquiera se digna en pagarle un sueldo justo; su negligencia es despreciable, y disculpe la expresión, pero así habla uno cuando está en presencia de una injusticia. Y, además, guardo fuertes sospechas de usted como posible causante de las lesiones del señor Fistwater— externalizó Liz, casi quedándose sin aire.

Para Adalia, recibir de lleno tales acusaciones fue semejante a recibir una bofetada en la cara, dada por un implacable guante. Se rehusaba a creer en que Liz pudiese estar hablando con verdad, pues no consideraba haberse aprovechado de la ingenuidad de nadie. Sin embargo, su necedad, por muy arraigada que estuviera, no la despojaría de la inexorable culpa que resintió al oír, explícitamente, la primerísima acusación de ser perpetradora de las vejaciones recibidas por Greninja. Le dolía pensar en ello. Pero, lo que encendió en sí la mecha del barril, fue la propia Liz y su atrevimiento al llamar a Greninja por su nombre. Tomándose una atribución inmerecida, a los ojos de Adalia, e insolente al no ser corregida. Como si lo conociese de hace mucho, como si de pronto fuesen los mejores amigos.

Apretó los dientes, y conteniéndose a recitar en su lugar un testamento de improperios y maldiciones, le replicó: —Greninja, lejos de lo que usted (erróneamente) cree, es la persona más importante para mí— _Pues es la única que me queda_ , pensó, pero no dispuesta a confesárselo —Y no estoy en la obligación de confiarle detalles íntimos de nuestra relación. Le aconsejo no meter su nariz en lo que no le incumbe, o podría salir malparada— le advirtió, concentrándose en mantener a raya su _impulso asesino,_ que de tener control de su albedrío, ya se habría lanzado al cuello de esa Lopunny.

—Tal vez sí me incumba— retrucó Liz, fulminándola con su solemnidad. Ya resuelta, dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejándole a Adalia el camino libre.

Adalia experimentó una prolongada retahíla de sentimientos desdeñosos hacia Liz. Por un lado, quiso seguirla y encararla, pero dimitió de ese impulso, por lo probable que sería desasirse de su autocontrol al tenerla enfrente.

 _¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? Ni que fuese asunto suyo. ¿Por qué se creen en el derecho de inmiscuirse en nuestras vidas, Greninja? Si son nuestras y de nadie más. No hay cabida para un tercero, nunca la ha habido. Me hace pensar en que salir del castillo es de mal agüero. Dentro, los tenemos el uno al otro, pero fuera... Surgen rostros indeseados_ , pensó, meditabunda.

* * *

Caminó distraída, Ignorando el flujo constante de convalecientes y médicos, de camillas y de sillas, de griteríos y llantos apagados. Cuando se halló a puertas del cuarto de Greninja, sin siquiera fijarse en no estar irrumpiendo en una habitación ajena, jaló del pomo y se introdujo. Greninja la recibió con un gesto, que Adalia no reparó en ver.

—Hola— dijo él, haciéndose notar al estar, aparentemente, pasando desapercibido.

—Hola. Traje el desayuno— le indicó, pugnando por sonreír. Verdaderamente, y después del desencuentro con la Lopunny, no le quedaban ánimos para sonrisas.

—Ya decía yo que algo olía bien— dijo Greninja, con jovial desenvoltura. Irguió medio cuerpo en cama, y, fijándose detenidamente en la bandeja, murmulló: —Aunque, notándolo mejor, veo que hay suficientes alimentos saciar dos estómagos. ¿Invitarás a alguien a comer conmigo?— preguntó, sólo queriendo juguetear un rato. Sabía perfectamente que Adalia querría comer con él.

—Muy gracioso, mequetrefe. Tal vez comparta el desayuno con alguien más— le amenazó traviesamente, simulando estar por marcharse.

—¡No, espera! ¡Fue una bromita, nada más! Vuelve, mi hambre es demasiada— le suplicó, sonriente.

Al fin, Greninja le hizo un espacio y juntos degustaron del desayuno. Hubo risas y la usual plática vespertina, aderezada dulcemente por el fervoroso júbilo de Adalia. Que estuviesen —aunque fuese parcialmente— retornando las cosas a la normalidad, le era suficiente motivo para volver a sonreír e ignorar momentáneamente a Liz. Por ahora.

* * *

El metro iba apenas lleno, en parte por la hora, en parte por la capacidad reducida que ofrecían sus vagones, no lo suficientemente espaciosos para Pokémon de mayor envergadura; una problemática común en la agenda social. Aún bajo escasas miradas, no se fiaba ni del reflejo del vidrio, por tenue que sea, pues seguía delatando una charla que debía permanecer en estricta confidencialidad. Por eso iba de espaldas a la pared. De vez en cuando, el furtivo Toxicroak debía entornar la vista a la pantalla, ante lo chiquitas que eran las teclas del chat. Como un neófito declarado del nuevo siglo, las nuevas tecnologías le atosigaban.

«Así es, señor, Skcrafty llamó hoy y nos dio un ultimátum, que cambiáramos el día del intercambio para mañana o iría a deshacerse del libro,, no pudimos decirle que no» relató Toxicroak, con todo y errores ortográficos y sintácticos.

«Parece ser que nuestro lacayo se quitó las amarras. Muy confiado está en creer que puede faltarnos el respeto y salir impune, ¿cierto? :) Le arrancaría esa lengua viperina de un zarpazo, de tenerle enfrente. Creo que salta a la vista que Heartflare está moviendo los hilos. Ellos nunca cambian»

«Llegue a la misma conclusión, pero Musharna se introdujo a los sueños de Adalia el otro día,, y no encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario, y en Greninja aun no se a metido, grave error»

«Gravísimo error. Infórmale a Musharna que una visita a los sueños del Greninja es su próxima encomienda. Y que sea un sondeo exhaustivo, que no ande por ahí soñando con nada sospechoso. Adalia deja de ser prioridad»

«Le enviare un mensaje enseguida, señor P» escribió el Toxicroak, un tanto inseguro. Sabía por experiencia lo sádica que podía llegar a ser Musharna, sobre todo cuando estaba en _su mundo_. Y, casualmente, ésta le acababa de mensajear:

«Holiwis, coleguilla. ¿Cenamos juntos? uwu a menos que estés ocupado, de nuevo.» él no lo estaba, pero sí lo estaría ella.

«No. Tienes trabajo»

Esta historia continuará...

 **Nota: Hallu. Ofrezco las disculpas de rigor por el retraso. Ya saben, los estudios, los conflictos de la edad. Lo típico aquí.**

 **Y agradecimientos especiales a las personas que dejaron su comentario (inserte aplausos apasionados).**

 **-. Guest/Anónimo: nah, pero me alagas. u.u**

 **-. Otro Guest/Anónimo: La ortografía y gramática son de mis mayores** **preocupaciones al momento de escribir. Aprecio que esos pequeños detalles resalten para algunos, me hace sentir maripositas en la panza.**

 **En fin, eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima y nos leemos!**


End file.
